Mr Wonderful
by Sonique
Summary: The RowdyRuff Boys were bound to show up, but who knew the PowerPuff Girl's lives could get so complicated with these idiot boys around! Generic counterpart pairings.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Forever

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in this story other then the blantantly made-up characters, and the imagined Seki, Asuma, and Okuda. Butch, Brick, and Boomer however, do not belong to me.

IF YOU DON'T READ THIS DISCLAIMER, THEN TOO BAD. CUZ' I AIN'T PUTTIN IT UP ON THE REST OF 'EM BECAUSE IF YOU READ IT ONCE, YOU SHOULD GET THE POINT. I DO NOT, WILL NOT, WOULD NOT, COULD NOT, OWN PPGZ. Case closed.

Have fun. This is written in a format best suited for Forums, so if it bothers you…well…I'm kind of sorry? Not really. (Cold-hearted demon authoress, emerges!)

--------------------------------------

"I'll remember this- Mojo!" Mojo cried, flying off against his will as his voice grew softer as he flew further away, "This isn't over- Mojo!"

"Hmph." Blossom landed swiftly, and smoothly on her feet, her yo-yo rolling back into her hand with a deft 'snap' of skin meeting metal. She was closely followed by Bubbles, and Buttercup, the latter of the two sighing as she landed from flight.

Shaking her head and shrugging she commented, "It's never over." Slinging her yellow hammer over her shoulder, she stared up at where Mojo once was, before she'd slammed her hammer into her, sending him into the sky until he disappeared with a flash. A slight breeze ruffled Buttercup's dark hair, as did the air ruffle Bubbles and Blossom's hair as well.

"Not until his dark aura is all gone." Bubbles added in her sweet voice, holding onto her bubble blowing rod with two hands.

Blossom nodded, a determined smile, that was tinted with the traces of victory, replied, "Yeah. Let's go back to the lab."

Jumping off the ground, the three girls' hair whipped around their faces, for this was the speed they were moving, after they only appeared as lines of color from the streaks that tailed them as they flew towards the now familiar lab.

"I'm getting bored of fighting Mojo." Buttercup complained, "He's starting to get really easy to defeat."

"Agreed. But it's better then not being able to beat him." Blossom pointed out, as they sped off toward the other side of town.

Landing on the rooftop of the white laboratory, the trio entered the building through the roof access, and as they clambored down the stairs, Professor Utonium was already preparing the ray that would return the girls back to their original states. It had been a good month or so of fighting Mojo every now and then. The girls began to find their new jobs as heroines dulling, as Mojo was now easy to defeat, always having similar, if not the same schemes as the first time they'd fought him.

After returning to normal, everyone sat down for daifuku buns and hot tea. Momoko munched gleefully on the snacks, and Miyako quietly sipped her tea. Kaoru on the other hand, was asking Ken and Professor Utonium if they were sure there weren't any other villians.

"Well, I'm sure there are some, they just aren't showing up yet. Patience, for now, we have enough to deal with when it comes to Mojo." Professor Utonium said, eating a daifuku bun as well, "We should be grateful that Mojo is easy to defeat."

"Should, but aren't." Kaoru muttered darkly stuffing a daifuku bun in her mouth.

"Watch what you're wishing for Kaoru." Momoko said, grinning delightfully as she held two daifuku buns in either hand, both having a good portion bitten out of them, "If you wish for a stronger opponent, Tokyo might be in trouble because we won't be strong enough to defeat them. Besides, then we won't have any time to live our lives!"

"Yeah," Miyako added, "We'd be full-time crime fighters, and that would be exhausting!"

Kaoru stopped complaining, seeing as everyone was against her, though she still had a disgruntled expression on her face, as after fighting the same insane, crazed, mutated monkey for a month, anybody in their right minds would want a change of pace!

But it seemed to Kaoru that she was the only one who was 'in her right mind'.

After watching Momoko snack on an incredible amount of daifuku buns, the three girls bid farewell to Professor Utonium and Ken for the day, and returned home. Kaoru was slightly deflated when she returned to see her older brother lazing on the reclining arm chair with a book in his hands and her older and younger sister playing with ABC blocks on the other side of the apartment.

Nothing exciting ever happened anymore. Surely, Kaoru had thought, that after becoming a herione, getting stuffed into a girly skirt, and getting superpowers, things would liven up a bit, but no! Things were starting to get just as boring as before!

Quickly walking to her bedroom to avoid being asked if she wanted to play block's with her sisters, she flopped onto her bed and thought of the homework she needed to get done.

…Nah, she'd do it tomorrow. Weekends always meant relaxation time, even for Mojo, who didn't ever do anything of major importance to the PowerPuff Girls on weekends. Thank goodness! Kaoru wasn't sure she would be so enthusiastic about being a PowerPuff Girl if she had to fight crime on weekends!

Still, she wished there were a different enemy in the world- other then Mojo.

Turning over and not bothering to change, Kaoru fell asleep peacefully, clutching her pillow and curled into fetal position.

I"Mojo Mojo!"/I

A voice made me spring from my slumber, eyes wide and horrified. Looking around, I remembered I was in my room, and glanced at my pillow. A huge damp spot was in the very middle, and wiping drool of the side of my mouth with my sleeve, I sighed and decided to take a shower and change into some clean clothes.

Sighing, I remembered that today was Saturday, in other words, no school, no Mojo, no Lab, just arcades and skate parks.

After changing into a pair of green boy shorts and a yellow T-shirt with green trim, I dashed out of the bathroom, kicking off the wet roll of toilet paper that had clung to my foot and in the process, knocking myself over, face first into the carpet floor.

"Stupid toilet paper." I muttered into the ground, peeling my face off the accursed material and again, rushing for the door.

"Kaoru!" My sister called, "Aren't you having-….breakfast?"

Too late. I'd already grabbed my green baseball cap and skateboard and dashed out of my apartment, running for the staircase- who needed elevators, when stairs were so much faster? They felt faster anyway, because you weren't just standing around, you were moving your feet, trying to get somewhere yourself instead of letting something else get you there for you.

I didn't bother to quiet my steps as I thundered down the stairs, and didn't bother to open the door quietly, as I burst the door open with both arms. Instantly I heard the honking and yelling that came with the streets of Tokyo. Especially during a traffic jam.

Hopping onto my skateboard, I skated past many people heading for work, the opposite direction I was going. First stop- breakfast! Finding just the place, I noticed the steaming pork buns, and screeched to a stop. The old man and woman who were attending the small resturaunt were working on another set of customers, until the man walked over and asked me if I wanted something to eat.

Nodding, I handed the man thirty yen, and he gave me a single pork bun. I was off again, pork bun in mouth and heading for the arcade. I would head to the skate park, after my stomach had settled. But nooo, my cell phone started to ring!

"Hiii Kaoru!" Momoko sang through the reciever, "Wanna go shopping with me and Miyako?"

Who did she take me for?

"No, I'm going to the arcade, sorry, bye!" I said, feigning remorse and hanging up before Momoko could say anything more.

Sighing as I stopped in front of the arcade, I felt my eyes pop out. Grafitti smeared the glass doors, the entire sign was hanging off it's post, and people stared in horror. I dashed inside to see if the idiots who did it were still inside. No. Nobody around.

I took note that the handle's of all the video games were either snapped in half, or were about to snap in half.

Talk about extreme! I immediately called Momoko and Miyako. This called for some serious PowerPuff Girl action! I wouldn't let anyone get away with destroying the arcade, and no less, I needed them to help me get out after the sign collapsed, trapping me inside. The back door? Well, this arcade didn't really have one, considering it was on the second level of a mall complex.

"Momoko!" I called into my cell phone, "There's a serious problem at the arcade! Somebody's vandalized and broken everything!"

"Oh." Momoko's unimpressed voice came, "So, just leave it for the police."

I became irritated and snapped, "I'm kind of STUCK in here. Be great if some POWERPUFF GIRLS could come HELP ME."

"Come on!" Miyako's voice came.

Momoko protested, "Oh but this skirt completely fits me! …Fine. We'll be over there in a sec, just change into a PowerPuff Girl yourself when your belt flashes and get yourself out of there, and we'll be over to help you investigate."

Before she hung up, I heard her say, "And now Kaoru owes me a really cute skirt!"

After about a 5 minute wait, I noticed the green compact in my belt buckle begin to flash. Yes! I immediately lifted my hand into the air, and a green ring appeared on my finger. I removed the flashing compact, and opened it up, sliding the ring through it like a credit card. It happened in a flurry of fun, doing some cool fighting moves that no monster could ever avoid!

Wait a second. I paused and didn't pose after I finished transforming into Buttercup. It was a Saturday!

I almost screamed in horror. I could be at the skate park right now! Shouldn't have ever called Momoko! Slapping myself, I opened a window and flew out, to find Blossom and Bubbles heading toward me.

"Woooow…" Blossom blinked, looking at the near demolished sign, and shaking her head, "This is pretty bad."

"No kidding." I replied snippily, but Blossom brushed it off, and lifted the sign away from the entrance. I began thinking who would've destroyed the arcade. The best one in town no less! "It had to be a hardcore gamer." I stated, and Bubbles looked away from Blossom's clean-up job to me.

"Why?" She asked, clutching her bubble blower again.

I heaved my hammer onto my shoulder, and sighed, "Because all the handles on the video games are broken right? That means somebody was playing them, and broke them right? So they had to be hardcore gamers, because people who weren't wouldn't have broken all the handles, of every single game!"

Bubbles blinked and muttered, tapping her chin, "But couldn't they have just broken off the handles so nobody could play the games?"

Sighing I mentally slapped myself. I was working with amateurs.

"Well, there's nothing left to find except the things the police have to do. Let's go back to the lab, then the mall Miyako. You coming Kaoru?" Momoko asked me again, and I shook my head.

"I'm going to the skate park instead, after I get back to normal." I replied, picking up my skateboard and following the other two back to the lab. I was glad the skate park was close to the lab, instead of the arcade, because if it wasn't, I would've just gone to the skate park like I was…well…maybe not. A skirt might get annoying while skate boarding…

As soon as I felt my regular clothes on me, I was down the stairs and out the door, skating as fast as I could to the skate park. I didn't feel like hanging around the lab on a weekend.

"Well that's that. No more weekend crime fighting for me-" I swear my jaw fell off. Not the skate park too! The ramps were covered in grafitti, different from the arcade, but in the same colors, and the fences were ripped down, broken skate boards littered the ground and ramps, and everything was just demolished. Some kind of weekend this was.

Once again, things happened the way they did before, at the arcade, minus the transforming.

"It must be a chain thing…quick Kaoru, where would you go after the skate park and arcade were destroyed?" Momoko asked me, as the three of us looked on the dreadful sight.

I strained to think, and said, "Maybe get a hamburger at the mall or something. Check out some sporting gear and see if there's anything there of interest."

Miyako gasped and Momoko squealed, screeching, "We have to get to the mall before something bad happens!"

And something bad hadn't happened yet? I thought ruefully, skating alongside them toward the mall. It wasn't what we'd expected. I guess I was wrong, whoever destroyed the arcade and skate park didn't seem to be anywhere near the mall. Everyone was shopping peacefully, and our first stop was the food court.

Nothing of interest.

Of course, we had to wait awhile for Momoko to finish swooning over a billion guys, including the team captain of every club in school.

"Let's go to the sports shop. Maybe they're there instead." I suggested, and before we knew it we were there. Too bad it was the wrong place. All of us spun around when screaming was heard, and we knew we'd caught our culprits. No less, Ken and Professor Utonium did as well, when our belts began to flash.

Quickly finding a bathroom to hide in, I was soon again…in the stupid green skirt. Miyako and Momoko were praising their appearances, and I rolled my eyes and went ahead. They would pay for destroying my favorite spots in town!

"What!" I screeched to a halt when I felt two arms link with mine and drag me the opposite way of where I was headed, "Heeeeey!" I yelled as I was dragged toward a hot dog stall.

Squelch.

A shiver ran up my spine when I realized my kidnappers had stuffed either one of my feet into a bucket of ketchup. Gross! Glaring up at whoever had the nerve to mess with me I was surprised to see a blonde boy, and an emerald eyed boy, both of whom were laughing their heads off at me.

"Why you-" I tried to pull my foot out of the ketchup bucket, and swing my hammer at them, but it simply made another 'squelch' sound, making them laugh even harder.

Immature little brats!

"Shut up!" A voice parried with mine as we said the same thing. I blinked and noticed yet ANOTHER boy, brunette like Blossom, who was reeling up her yo-yo from behind the boy. The two kidnappers stopped laughing, though it didn't seem like they were quite finished yet.

"Stop copying me!" I yelled at the newcomer, who laughed and folded his arms.

"Who's copying who?" He asked, like the brat he looked like.

One with red eyes and a red cap worn backwards, a black coat-like shirt that was way too big for him that was slashed with red to form a weird design over his chest, black chinese styled pants, and some chinese styled shoes. That was the newcomer. He was definetely the leader, by the fact that the two idiots had shut up when he told them to.

"Brick!" The blonde one called, pointing at Blossom, "Watch-"

Too late. Blossom had already sent her yo-yo reeling toward the guy, and I was about ready to cry, bulls-eye! Until that is, I noticed the guy had caught her yo-yo in his hand and was presently spinning Blossom around like a lasso.

"Yagh!" Blossom cried, as he let go and sent her flying into a boutique.

"Oh my gosh!" Blossom said, pulling a skirt off her head, "This is the skirt!"

Me, and the boys, sweatdropped. She was presently gushing over it, comparing how it looked against her present skirt from the reflection in the glass.

"Shut up you girly sissy!" 'Brick' or something yelled, pointing a finger at Blossom, "We're not here to watch you think you look good in anything!"

Oooh, they'd done it now. Blossom slowly turned around, her eyes wild with rage as she said in a threatening drawl, "I look good in EVERYTHING!" Yo-yo's went flying everywhere, and instead of making the boys recoil in fear, it only made them laugh even harder then they had been laughing at me.

The black haired boy with emerald eyes was laughing so hard I was sure he was about to die of laughter. Not anymore, I decided, lifting myself out of the ketchup buckets and slamming my hammer into his stomach, knocking the wind outta him.

He flew into a TV store, crashing and getting his butt stuffed into a now broken TV screen.

His face was a flurry of red when the others started to laugh even harder, and I took note, that like us, these boys were dressed exactly the same, just in different colors. The boy I'd just made a fool of had wind swept bangs and a sort of ponytail thing on the top of his head. Heck, I didn't know what it was, and I didn't really care after he sent a really powerful punch at my cheek.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried, creating a bubble for me to land on.

"Thanks!" I replied, rubbing the spot where his fist had collided with my cheek.

It was my turn once the blonde boy pulled both of Bubbles' pigtails and threw her towards Blossom, and I rammed my hammer into him as well, just to get punched in the back to get sent flying forward, tumbling into the wall, about an inch away from where the other guy had landed.

"Aww! Boomer's got a girlfriend!" The black haired moron teased, while he continued to laugh. His laugh was getting REALLY old.

"Do not!" Boomer replied, not even a tint of red crossing his face, when he hopped to his feet and grabbed my arm, spinning me around until I was sure I was gonna hurl, then letting me fly into a water fountain.

Damn.


	2. Chapter 2: Outside of the Battlefield

Panting, I whimpered, pressing my hands on my curly pigtails. That really hurt, when Boomer had pulled my pigtails and threw me using them.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled beside me, and I caught sight of Buttercup crashing into the fountain in the middle of the shopping mall. All three boys were laughing, and giving each other high fives, until they turned to me and Blossom, making Blossom take a step forward, and me a step backward.

They looked really mad!

"Butch, Boomer," Brick snapped his fingers and the two boys beside him took a step forward, "Take care of them."

"Ow!" I squealed, when Boomer immobilized me by grabbing one of my pigtails again, and pulling my bubble blower out of my hand, "Let go let go!" I cried, resisting the urge to cry, as my hair felt like it was about to get pulled off of my scalp.

"Agh!" I heard Blossom, getting punched and kicked by the other boy over and over again.

I was helpless, because if I pushed Boomer away, he surely wouldn't let go of my pigtails, and my hair really would get pulled out, and he had my bubble blower, which he snapped in half. Now, I was on the verge of tears, until his grip on my hair slipped, and left entirely.

"What!" He cried, glaring at the strands of blonde curly hair and little black hair tie in his hand.

I sighed in relief when one side of my hair was let down, but that relief lasted only for a breif moment before Boomer grabbed the collar of my vest and threw me to Brick's feet. One of his feet stepped on the side of my head, trapping me on the tile floor.

"Butch!" He called to the boy beating up Blossom, "Wrap it up! We're leaving! These sissy's are too easy to beat!"

Butch, who had Blossom hanging by her ponytail, scowled and threw Blossom onto a table, making it collapse and cave in around her, "Fine." Butch said, and I felt Brick's foot step off my head. I was too tired to care, and curled up, knowing they were gone and letting myself cry freely. My head hurt so bad, and my staff lay broken just in front of me.

Why?

Why did we lose this time?

This thought was all the echoed in my head until I awoke to a bright light shining above me. I was sure I was dead, until Peach's head popped up in front of the light, shielding it from my view.

"Wha-…What happened?" I asked, struggling to keep my eyes open. I could feel my hair around me, and I knew that both pigtails had now been let out, but judging from the gloves on my hands, I knew I was still a PowerPuff Girl. Where was Momoko? Kaoru? Were they okay?

"Are you okay!" Ken asked, noticing I was awake.

I slowly sat up, and sighed, hanging my head. My hair still felt like it was about to fall out. Especially the left side, which was the side that Boomer had pulled out first. I asked, "Where's Buttercup and Blossom?"

Ken pointed to two other beds, like the one I was lying on. Buttercup by far was the most beat up. But then again, she'd dealt the most damage on those boys. I hadn't really done anything, and now…Now I couldn't do anything. Not without my bubble rod.

"Are they okay?" I asked.

Ken nodded, "Just a lot of bruises and for Kaoru, a really sore back and neck for awhile."

I sighed and stared at Peach, who was staring at me worriedly.

"We lost." I stated obviously to Ken, who nodded remorsefully.

"That's okay though. It was a new enemy, you didn't know what they could do!" Ken said cheerfully, trying to help. I smiled, and nodded, thankful that he cared enough to go out of his way to lie, to cheer me up.

I got up and felt the ground shake, but Ken didn't seem to have noticed. My head was spinning, and I stumbled back onto the bed.

It was a long half hour before Blossom woke up, and by then, I was already back in my normal clothes, and tentatively trying to put my hair back up in pigtails. Wincing, I noticed Blossom sit up groggily, then flinch and lay back down, moaning, "My back hurts…"

Professor Utonium and Ken immediately rushed to her side and made sure she felt better, much like how they had after Ken had informed Professor Utonium I was awake. I turned my attention back to the mirror and sighed. It was no use. I'd have to keep my hair down for at least a day before it stopped hurting. I wanted to cry again, but didn't. It didn't look so bad…my hair actually looked pretty good down.

Of course, it would only be temporary.

Standing up I walked over to Blossom and asked if she was okay.

She looked like she was about to die, though she was probably only dramatizing that part, as she groaned, "That boy hit me really hard on my back with a baseball bat!"

I blinked, "A baseball bat?" Boomer hadn't had any kind of weapon, but I suppose he didn't need one. He'd caused enough damage, even without a weapon!

I still hadn't asked about my staff. I was too afraid of the answer. But Blossom asked for me.

"What happened to your bubble rod? I saw Boomer snap it in half." She made a motion with her hands, indicating the 'snap' part.

"It's fine. We fixed it with some extra Chemical Z." Professor Utonium cut in, and I felt my face break into a grin. I felt my courage drain back into me, and I felt like I could take on the world! Of course, I probably couldn't, not with those boys in the world.

"Damn!" The four of us heard, as Buttercup turned her head away from us, her fists clenched.

Professor Utonium and Ken rushed over to her, but she insisted she was fine, shooing them away before turning to face us with and exhausted expression. She said the same thing I had when I'd woken up, just with a more depressed note in her voice, "We lost. We got out butts handed to us."

"Now, I'm sure it wasn't that bad!" Professor Utonium sweatdropped.

"How am I gonna explain my new crippled-ness to my parents?" She asked, glaring at Professor Utonium.

"I'm working on an invention that'll heal all your wounds after battle, so nobody suspects a thing. For now, you're just going to have to make up stories." Professor Utonium shrugged, "I'm sorry, but until I finish my invention, there's nothing we can do but let your injuries heal naturally."

I would bet money that I was the least hurt. Physically anyway. I couldn't get the thought of those boy's out of my head. How had they defeated us so easily? Why did they only just show up? Why? How? When? Questions pestered my already reeling head, and I rubbed my temples. This was too hard, since when did villians get this strong?

Indeed, we spent the night at the lab, until daybreak the next morning, when Buttercup could finally move enough to walk to the ray and return to normal. But we still didn't leave, because all over the screens, were pictures of our fight with those boys, and then, a new scene. Of the three boys destroying a vending machine and hanging out, drinking soda and stuff. A brave reporter stepped up and asked the boys their names, under the flattering praise of 'the ones who defeated the PowerPuff Girls'.

The three boys glanced at each other, noticing that they were on air, and laughed, Brick saying, "PowerPuff Girls! That's the girliest name I've ever heard!"

They soon recovered and said together, "We're the RowdyRuff Boys. Brick," Brick said, "Butch," Butch added, "And Boome-"

Before the TV could finish uttering the word, I had already turned it off.

Everyone looked at me and I blinked, replying, "What? My hair still hurts."

"Mine does too." Momoko whined, fake tears streaming from her eyes, "They really know how to hurt someone's head."

"No kidding." Kaoru mumbled, fingering the lump on the back of her head, where it had collided with the stone of the fountain, that was now demolished.

I didn't want to do anything. Not even look through magazines. Momoko didn't want to eat snacks, Kaoru didn't want to watch sports games and I guess all three of us just wanted to sleep and wallow in our misery of getting beaten so easily.

It wasn't until the next day at school until we really got our energy back. We'd been helpless to do anything yesterday, and the RowdyRuff Boys had demolished half the city. I hadn't put my hair back up, making my Grandmother wonder what had gotten into me before I left for school. Letting my feet have a sort of drag, I kept my gaze down and didn't pay any attention to everyone else who was waving to me.

"Lighten up Miyako." I heard Momoko say, giving me a half-smile, "We've just gotta work harder so we can beat them up instead next time!"

I blinked and before I could respond, I could hear yelling.

Me and Momoko quickly rushed into the schoolyard and saw Kaoru arguing with a boy to give her back her skateboard. The boy had messy brown hair, and Kaoru clenched her hand into a fist, pulled her arm back and almost hit the guy square in the nose, before Momoko caught her punch. The boy whimpered and dropped the skateboard, running off for his life.

"I'm not putting up with anything today." Kaoru snarled, picking up her skateboard and storming into the building, with me and Momoko tailing her.

Class was awkward, what with Kaoru snapping at anything anyone said to her, and me still down in the dumps for not having done much. People poked at Kaoru's back and neck, laughing before Kaoru prepared to punch their lights out, to be stopped by Momoko.

I don't know how many 'feel better' cards and gifts I got during class, but when I finally noticed, Momoko was already opening one of the packets of chocolate. I didn't mind. I wasn't planning on eating them anyway.

It was lunchtime, and none of us but Kaoru had an appetite.

"We should stop brooding." Momoko announced finally, taking a bite of her bento, "Nothing good comes out of brooding."

We all nodded, half-heartedly.

The door to our classroom slid open, and the three of us stiffened. It was definetely them. They just weren't…the RowdyRuffs.

"Shut up Okuda!" Boomer yelled at Butch.

"I didn't say anything Seki!" Butch yelled back.

"Why don't you both shut up!" Brick yelled at both of them, "Cause look who's here!"

They all quieted down and Brick pointed at us, and I squealed, hiding behind Kaoru, who stood up and clenched her fists, snarling, "YOU!"

"Kaoru!" Momoko hissed, "Don't give yourself away!"

The three boys were already laughing, and I guessed that they already knew it was us. Boomer wore a simple private school uniform, greyish blue, and Brick wore a crimson button up polo, and dark navy jeans, that were really baggy on him. Then there was Butch, who was dressed in a basketball jersey and khaki boy shorts, that looked a lot like Kaoru's, just in a cargo style.

I had to say, when it came to style, they weren't so bad, but when it came to attitude….

"Told you they were here Seki!" Brick glanced haughtily at Boomer who glared, back at Brick.

Seki, must've been Boomer. So that meant that Okuda was Butch. "W-What do you want?" I asked, poking my head out from behind Kaoru. The classroom was mostly empty, because everyone was eating outside in the nice weather.

"Well, we should get to know each other off the battlefield you know." Brick smirked, and shrugged, "So boys, let's re-introduce ourselves."

Clenching their hands into fists I squealed and ducked behind Kaoru again.

"No no!" Brick drawled in a mocking way, "I said introduce, not beat their butts off…again." He added for good measure. Momoko stood and and clenched her fists as well, and Brick laughed, "Nice to meet you PowderPuff Girls, I'm Asuma, and I'm sooooo honored to meet you!" He taunted us by bowing respectfully, and Okuda laughed.

Seki merely unclenched his fists and raised an eyebrow, asking, "Since when did you get so-"

"Shut up." Brick snapped.

"What do you want!" Momoko demanded, turning around and quickly stuffing two more dumplings into her mouth before turning back to glare at them.

"All we want is to get to know you!" Brick smirked, "You know, we could be buddies and stuff, considering we're classmates."

Kaoru's gaze snapped from Brick to Boomer, Boomer's private school uniform making her snap, "No we're not! This is a public school, and we don't wear uniforms!"

Seki flushed a bright pink and glared at Kaoru instead of me "It's not a uniform!" He defended.

Brick and Butch were already on the floor, rolling in laughter with Butch saying in between laughs, "See? I told you it l-looked like a- a- UNIFORM!" They both laughed even harder and Seki snapped, "Does not!"

"You mean…." Kaoru said, confused, "That's not a school uniform?"

"No!" Seki scowled, "It's a suit!"

Me, Momoko, and Kaoru glanced at each other, listening to Seki try and stop the other two from laughing at him, and I piped up, "Then why do you wear it?"

He flushed a deep red this time and snapped, "That's none of your business!"

"Because he's a mooommma's-boy!" Brick teased, pounding his fist on the floor.

"Am not!" Boomer clenched his fists and blushed even harder, "If I don't wear it then she'll…she'll…she'll make me go to private school!"

This didn't stop the other two from laughing and Boomer glared at us, as though it were our fault that Brick and Butch were laughing at him, "Stop it!" He yelled, and Brick and Butch glanced at each other, then at Boomer, who's red face had now extinguished.

"Just stop if he wants you to." I said, and everyone looked at me. Stammering slightly now at being in the spotlight, I said, "W-well, if you're friends and if he w-wants you to s-stop l-l-laughing at him, t-then you should s-stop right?"

All three RowdyRuffs were staring at me as though I were crazy, and I blushed and hid behind Kaoru as best as I could.

Being the first to recover, Boomer broke the awkward silence by snapping, "Jeez it's about time you stopped laughing."

"Yeah, only because we were surprised you got defended by a GIRL!" Butch snickered and Brick whacked him upside the head and reprimanded, "Shut up. You." Brick pointed at Kaoru, who stepped aside so I could see him clearly, "Never. Defend a RowdyRuff." His glare spelled death, and I squeaked, taking a step back as he continued, "Because you're a girl, and NO ROWDYRUFF will ever be defended by A GIRL." Brick yelled.

By now, I was pressed against the wall, with each step he'd taken toward me, he was in the middle of the room, and I, as far away from him as I could possibly muster.

"Stop intimidating her! It's your fault you were making fun of Seki in the first place!" Momoko snapped.

"Nobody asked her to stop us!" Brick whirled around to glare at Momoko, who wasn't in the slightest bit fazed by his stare. The glaring war went on and on until Kaoru pointed out that there was only ten more minutes of lunch left. Sitting down again and ignoring the RowdyRuff boys, she placidly began to eat again.

Seki was glaring at me, and I felt even more like a fool then before. Kaoru would definetely ask me why I'd stuck up for him, after he'd pulled my pigtails and sent her flying into a fountain, but I couldn't help it! It just spluttered out of my mouth, like a slippery piece of jello that didn't want to be eaten!

Sliding down the wall until I was sitting down, I didn't dare look up until I was sure Seki couldn't see me anymore. He wasn't glaring at me anymore, but instead, had his stony glare resting upon the chalkboard. I blinked and he was gone, with Butch calling after him.

"Dude!" Butch was calling down the halls, "Where're you goin!"

Brick was snapped out of his war with Momoko, and rushed to lean out the classroom door, "Hey, class starts in like, 5 minutes you idiot!"

But I guess he was already gone, because Brick leaned back into our classroom and snapped, "Today, after school, in the field. Be there, or we'll just have to HUNT you down."

Brick was gone from the doorway, calling after Seki, with Butch looking rather confused. He glanced at us, before shaking his head and sliding the door shut. When we heard the 'click' of the door, I sighed and hung my head.

"What'd you do that for?" Momoko asked me lightly, quickly stuffing dumplings into her mouth, "I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't!" I replied, confused myself, "It just came out! Beside's, they're not really the RowdyRuff Boys as we aren't really the PowerPuff Girls when we're all in our normal forms, right?" I asked, standing up and brushing off my skirt.

Kaoru was staring at me, as though seeing me for the first time.

"What?" I asked.

Slamming down her chopsticks and pointing at me, she asked me how many times I've opened my locker and gotten swarmed by gifts. She had a mad smile on her face, and I was slightly freaked.

"I don't know, it happens everytime." I replied, "Why?"

"Do you keep the gifts?" Kaoru pressed further, and I nodded, "In my room at home…"

Kaoru brought her fist down on the desk and said, "Alright, tonight, the RowdyRuff Boys are just gonna have to wait. We're gonna look through your gifts to see if you've ever gotten anything from Seki, Asuma, or Okuda. If we can find something, then it'll be perfect! We'll exploit their crush on Miyako, and learn their weakness!"

Momoko sipped her juice box and said, "If they did like Miyako, I don't think they would anymore. We're the PowerPuff Girls, remember?"

Kaoru froze for a minute before reasoning, "Don't be so sure. It's worth a try!"

I was nervous all the way through class. I'd never really paid any attention to who gave me the gifts, I just knew I got them. I was suddenly glad that Grandmother was so organized. She'd ordered all my gifts to be piled on the date, and stacked neatly.

It would still take a long time though.

No less, when the bell rang, I saw the RowdyRuff Boys, already transformed, in front of the school house. I turned back to look at Kaoru and Momoko, who were waiting for me, and I asked, "How are we gonna get past them?"

"Simple. Tell them we can't transform when we want to. It's the truth." Momoko replied, and I looked back out the window at the three boys. To be truthful, I didn't think they'd take that reason, but who knew?

The minute I stepped out of the school house though, I was in the air, held up by my collar, and people around me gasped and yelled and screamed.

"So I can't pull you up by your pigtails this time Miyako, but you're gonna regret you ever stuck up for me." Boomer spat, and I tried to pry his fingers off of my shirt, kicking my feet and trying to feel the ground that was no longer underneath me.

"Let go of her!" Kaoru yelled, trying to punch Brick, but the boy simply stepped out of the way, making Kaoru stumbled forward.

"So why did you stick up for me?" Boomer asked lightly, "Even after I broke your staff, you still…" He stared at me, and I turned my face away from him, still using his fist as a sort of support, so that my shirt wouldn't rip and the back of my collar wouldn't dig into the back of my neck.

He scoffed, and said, "You think I'll feel sorry for you if you're crying?"

I managed to move my head slightly, shaking it in a 'no'.

Boomer heaved a sigh, and stared at me, saying, "I'm supposedly the nicest RowdyRuff Boy out of the three." I wondered why he was telling me this, but soon noticed that there was something underneath me. Not letting go of my collar, he set me down on the edge of the roof of our school, and said, "Stop crying."

I blinked in confusion, and he snapped his demand again. Quickly, I used my sleeve to brush away the tears the fogged my sight and trailed my cheeks.

As soon as I was done, I felt my feet leave the rooftop, and I quickly slapped my hand onto his fist again before I choked to death. Throwing me up into the air, I screamed, but he caught me by the back of my shirt before I could fall any further then I already had. Sure that my neck and shirt were going to rip, he told me to watch.

"Do you remember how we beat you in the mall?" He asked me, not waiting for a reply, "That's because Brick knows that boys are stronger then girls. Stronger, and smarter. We're pretty much the same now, after that stupid light blinded us, it's just we're sort of opposite. See Butch over there? You shouldn't have left the school building without transforming."

I saw Butch gearing up to punch Kaoru, and it looked like it would really hurt.

"We…." I started, "Can't…transform freely."

Boomer blinked and threw me back over to the rooftop. And again, before I hit anything, he caught me by my collar and set me down. He stared at me before turning around and kicking a dent in the ground, creating a crashing sound, causing me to squeal and jump in surprise.

"For the record, you shouldn't tell Brick that." Boomer told me, "And, even though I'm not beating you up like I should, don't expect me to be this nice the next time I fight you, whether you're transformed or not."

I wondered if Kaoru's theory had been right, and he sighed, squatting down to arrange the rocks around the dent, continuing, "After this, I'm gonna tell Brick that I'm bored, and we'll leave. I suggest you don't try and find us, but I want you to know that the only reason I'm not handing you your butt on a silver platter is because you stopped them from laughing. Don't try it again, because this is a one time thing."

I nodded, and asked, "Why do they laugh at you so much?"

Boomer blinked and stood up, saying, "It's not obvious?"

I was confused now, but Boomer simply laughed and said, "Well then, it's because I'm the youngest out of all of us, and because I'm not really into grafitti and arcades and skate parks and stealing. I don't need to, because my family is, as Butch refers to it, 'filthy rich'. They think I'm a sissy-boy because I don't really like the things they do. I would rather read then play video games, but I hang around Butch and Brick because they're my friends, and that's what friends do." He glanced at me and continued, "They stick up for each other."

Before I could say anything though, Boomer glanced at the edge of the roof and said, "But before I tell you something I shouldn't tell you, and before your friends die, I should probably stop Brick and Butch. So, we'll talk some other time, when I'm not supposed to be killing you." He grinned at me, and told me to hide behind something so that Brick and Butch didn't see me, before he flew off with a dark navy streak tailing him.

I saw a crimson and dark green streak join him, and quickly snapped out of my confusion, rushing downstairs and seeing Kaoru and Momoko relatively unhurt in the schoolyard.

It was a sleep over at my house that night.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Play with Matchmaking

"So, did they do anything bad to you?" Kaoru asked, as we sifted through last weeks gifts at Miyako's house.

Miyako shook her head and asked, "What about you guys?"

"They mainly just teased and taunted me and Kaoru. Didn't really fight with me though. Probably because we weren't PowerPuff Girls, so it wasn't worth it. But I see you don't even have a bruise!" I said, pointing at Miyako.

She giggled and said, "Nope!"

I took a glance at the tag on the box of chocolates I had decided to swipe a piece from and dropped the box.

"What's wrong!" Kaoru asked, "Did you find one!"

"You got a gift from Ito-senpai!" I screeched, grabbing Miyako's shoulders and shaking her. She sweatdropped and said, "I did?"

I picked up another one, and hyperventilated, "One from Saito-senpai too!"

Miyako and Kaoru sweatdropped as they watched me go crazy, "Yubama-senpai! Hitozawa-senpai too! Takashi-senpai!"

A few hours later, we had our sleeping bags set up in Miyako's room, and Kaoru was still determinedly searching through the gifts as Miyako told me all about her run in with Boomer.

"He told me that telling Brick that we can't transform freely isn't a good idea, because he'll take advantage of that." Miyako told me, her head on her arms with her back facing the ceiling, her legs kicking at the air, "And he said that he was supposed to be beating me up, but he didn't because I had stuck up for him. He said that 'friends stick-up for each other'. You think he thinks I'm his friend?"

"Wooow!" I said, turning over, "If you got any gifts from the boys, it'd definetely be from him. But I doubt he thinks you're his friend friend, because he is a RowdyRuff, and you are a PowerPuff. That's enough reason for you guys to hate each other, so it's hard to step over the line and be anything more then enemies."

Kaoru hurried into the room, saying that she'd found one, and we immediately followed her into the closet dedicated to gifts, as she presented a green box with blue ribbons on it.

"Judging by the color, it's either from Butch, or Boomer." I theorized.

"Ding ding ding!" Kaoru laughed, "It's from Okuda!"

Me and Miyako fell over. It wasn't what we had been expecting, and I asked, "Are you sure? Are you sure there isn't one you overlooked in here? Or, did you read the name wrong?" Perhaps this was a chance to be a matchmaker!

Kaoru grinned and said, "Who cares, if it's one of the RowdyRuffs it doesn't matter!"

Opening the gift, Kaoru was rather disappointed at what was in there. A single plastic bug was in there, plus a smiley face that was sticking it's tongue out at us.

It was a prank gift.

"Well that sucks." Kaoru stated bluntly.

"Hm." Miyako said, unfazed as she continued to sift through the gifts, "Let's try White Day gifts." We split the pile into thirds, and I kept finding gifts from past crushes. I wondered if there was a single guy in school other then the RowdyRuffs that didn't like Miyako!

"Hey, this one's from Seki." Miyako said, lifting up a light blue box with red ribbon.

"What's in it, what's in it!" I asked, dropping Ito-senpai's gift and leaning forward. If Miyako hadn't been imagining everything on the roof, then I was positive the two would make an incredibly cute couple!

Miyako pulled out a pair of silver earrings, and I snatched the note that was inside.

"In return for the gift on…Valentines?" I read aloud, "You gave Seki a gift?"

Miyako blinked, "I might've. I brought a lot of gifts to school and just handed them to whoever I knew was in my grade. But I only gave out little bags of chocolate…"

"Oooh…" I said, sure that the earrings were real silver, "Maybe he-"

"He did say that he comes from a wealthy family though." Miyako interuppted me, examining the dangly chain earrings with transparent glass spheres attatched at the end, "You think he was the one who picked these out?"

"Fat chance." Kaoru said, sifting through another set, "They look too good to have been picked out by a guy."

I glanced at the date of the pile we were sifting through and shook my head, "He might've. See, he gave her this gift last year, so he wasn't a RowdyRuff Boy yet!"

"No…" Miyako said, putting the earrings back onto the navy velvet pillow in the box, "I don't think he picked them out. I remember now, he told me he didn't like me when I gave him his gift, because I was so popular, and that all his friends ever talked about anymore was me. I don't think he'd go out of his way to look for a gift for me."

"Exactly." Kaoru said, and my hopes for romance were crushed, as I muttered, "Fine."

"Hey, looks like Miyako got a gift from all three RowdyRuffs! Here's one from Asuma." Kaoru held out a red box with green ribbons, "It's from last year's christmas."

Miyako took it and opened the box as well. Inside, was a rather insulting poem, that Miyako simply tossed aside, and a silver bracelet, that most likely, wasn't real silver. Kaoru read the poem and began to laugh, at the clever insults dug into the rhyme.

"So why did he give you something if he didn't like you either?" I wondered, picking up the poem and turning it over.

IDamn Moms./I

That was all it said, and that was all it needed to say.

"Nope. None of the guys like you the way Kaoru planned, judging by these notes. Do you know them?" I asked, handing Miyako the poem again, so that she could see the back.

Miyako shrugged, "My Grandmother might know their grandparents or parents. I'm not too sure."

"Well, what we are sure of, is that you got a gift from all three of them, but none of them are romantically interested in you, therefore, Kaoru's plan loses." I said, shrugging, "I'm tired, we should get to bed if we want to be alive for school tomorrow, and if we're planning on fighting the RowdyRuffs."

"Who said we're planning on that?" Kaoru asked.

I blinked and asked, "You don't want to settle this fight?"

"And get our butts chewed off again? Not really." Kaoru said, standing up and brushing herself off, "We should at least find their weakness before fighting them."

"They're all kind of different." Miyako pointed out, "They all probably have different weaknesses."

"Or one universal weakness." I suggested.

I decided for the three of us that we would dwell on this later, and said that it was time for bed. It was already later then usual, and I needed all the energy I could get, arguing with the RowdyRuff Boys tomorrow.

When the three of us arrived at school though, the boys were sitting on the picnic table, Brick and Butch playing video games with Boomer in the middle, reading a book.

In between all of them was a bag of chips and I resisted the urge to steal a chip from them. Butch suddenly groaned and Brick whooped in victory, but they both quieted down upon seeing the three of us staring at them. Silence swooped in and Boomer noticed the lack of laser and crashing sound effect, looking up and noticing us as well.

He raised an eyebrow and looked back down at his book, turning the page and ignoring us.

Brick glanced at Butch, who did the same to him, before Brick waved us over. Kaoru clenched her fists and I hissed, "Not here!"

I walked up to them with a haughty expression and Brick turned off his game, making Butch's jaw fall open, as he cried, "You surrendered, you surrendered!"

"Whatever you wanna think." Brick replied, "Anyway, here's the deal. When we're not the RowdyRuff Boys, and you're not the PowderPuff Girls, and we're in the company of other people," He waved a hand to notion to the students around us, "We don't know each other. Otherwise, fighting is fine. How's that deal?" He asked.

"It's POWERPuff." Kaoru snarled.

"Whatever, do you accept or not?" Butch retorted.

I glanced around the field, seeing lots and lots of people that I would rather not know that I shared a bitter rivalry with these three and held out my hand, "Deal."

Brick glared at my hand for a minute before staring at Butch and Boomer, both of whom shrugged. He seemed to have to do this one thing before shaking my hand, and no less he let go after one shake and wiped his hand off on his shirt, saying, "So we don't know each other anymore. Later."

Miyako thanked Boomer for the earrings and Brick for the necklace, earning surprised expressions from the both of them.

"Oh. That. Well my mom said that I had to give something to her friend's granddaughter so I stole one of her bracelets stuck it in a box I painted red and stole some of Butch's mom's green ribbon. Don't think too hard on it." He said, mashing a button on his game console.

Miyako sweatdropped and Boomer returned to his book, saying, "You're welcome."

"Come ON." Kaoru snapped, pushing the two of us toward school, "We don't KNOW them Iremember/I?"

I swear Brick was laughing at us, but when I turned my head to glare at us, he was looking at Boomer, who looked kind of annoyed. So maybe he wasn't laughing at us…

When I sat down, my thoughts became consumed on how we would defeat them. They seemed to be having fun, toying with us now, instead of actually fighting us like in the mall. It was better then getting beaten until we were sore, but I had to admit, it was getting boring. No! I couldn't jinx it again! No like Kaoru did!

Sighing I began to tap my pencil against my desk, and noticed that I now had a buttload of notes to take down on the chalkboard.

Looks like I'd spaced for quite some time…

"Whew!" I groaned, leaning back in my chair, after the classroom was once again, empty save for me, Kaoru, and Miyako, "That was tough! Lunchtime!"

Just as I opened my extremely cute obento though, the door to our classroom slid open, and I whirled around, snapping, "I'M TRYING TO EAT." But the boy I'd just blown away was lone, no Brick or Butch, and he was sweatdropping at my outburst.

"I noticed." He said indifferently.

Glaring at him I replied suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"Nothing from you." He said bluntly folding his arms.

I swear an arrow fell from the ceiling and stabbed right through me, the word 'rejected' writing all over it. Otherwise, how else would I have found my face inches away from slamming right into my lunch?

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" He asked Miyako and I watched them intently.

Miyako blinked and replied, "Um…if it's okay with Momoko and Kaor-"

"It's fine!" I said a little too fast, "Right, KAORU?"

Sweatdropping, Kaoru snapped, "Of course it's not FINE he's a ROWDYRUFF BOY, no matter how CUTE you think they-"

"Ehehehe, go ahead Miyako, I'm the leader, and Kaoru doesn't count right now." I said, slapping a hand over Kaoru's mouth. Miyako giggled at us, and nodded, picking up her baby blue obento box and skipping out the door, followed by Boomer who sighed and shook his head at me and Kaoru, before the door slid shut.

"YEOWCH!" I cried, wrenching my hand away from Kaoru. She'd bitten me the moment my hand slapped over her mouth, but I had resisted the urge to yell out.

"Ptooey! Pleh Pleh, Ptooey!" Kaoru spat into the trash can and snapped, "You're hand tastes like red bean ice cream!"

"So?" I defended, "You didn't have to BITE me."

"You just sold Miyako off to a BOY!"

"You almost RUINED my matchmaking!"

"MATCHMAKING!" Kaoru screeched, "THEY'RE THE WORST COUPLE YOU COULD HAVE EVER PICKED!"

"SO I SHOULD'VE PICKED YOU AND OKUDA, OHO YES, THANKS FOR THE IDEA!" I screeched back and that shut Kaoru up.

We ate lunch in silence, me imagining just what kind of romantic things could be happening on the roof, and Kaoru, for sure, imagining how bruised and beat up Miyako would be when she got back.

"Hey Kaoru?" I asked.

"What?" Came her snappish reply.

"When do you think we're gonna fight them next? Like, in a real fight?"

She was silent for a moment before she shrugged, saying, "I'm not sure. I don't really want to think about it."

"We've got to work harder." I decided, "So we can beat them!"

"Sure." Kaoru said, "Hey…maybe we can still put my plan in action!"

"What plan?"

"The one that got us sifting through those piles of gifts?"

"Oh yeah…Miyako get's a lot of gifts."

"Yeah…NO! Stop changing the subject!"

"Who's using Miyako now?"

"At least I've got a good reason."

"So now it's who's got the better reason huh?"


	4. Chapter 4: Seki on the Homefront

"Where's Brick and Butch?" Miyako asked me when we got to the roof, sitting against the staircase, I shrugged and didn't give her a definite answer. In fact, they were downstairs in our classroom, getting angry about how I wasn't sitting with them, but instead, a PowerPuff Girl. Oh well. They'd live with it.

"So, why did you ask me to eat with you?" Miyako asked a different question, sitting down next to me, and I pulled out my lunch, which I had asked the cook to be as plain as he could muster. It's not like I ever ate the lunch he made me anyway. I always traded with Butch or Brick, depending on who won the fight over my lunch.

Gourmet foods weren't really my favorite, but I noticed that Miyako's lunch was just as good as mine, so I decided I'd just have to stomach it today.

"Well, I told you we'd continue our conversation later." I said, examining my lunch and trying to find something good enough to eat.

Miyako laughed, and I looked up, confused. She smiled at me and said, "I wasn't talking to Seki though! I was talking to Boomer, so how can I continue a conversation when I was talking to someone else?"

I can't say I was entirely amused, but her naivetey made me laugh, so I replied, "Seki and Boomer are the same guy, so why not?"

"So, why do you hang out with those two crazy nutjobs?" I asked her, referring to the two downstairs who were presently arguing over who Momoko should matchmake. I'd had enough practice with my abilities to get some super sonic hearing, and I was presently trying really hard not to storm downstairs and beat them up.

"Because we're friends!" Miyako replied, as though it were obvious, eating her lunch.

I blinked and looked back down at my own lunch. Cold noodles? I noticed that cook had gone out of his way to make my lunch plain. It was corner shop grade, cold noodles. Bought from a store and put into a bento box. I sweatdropped and took a mental note to have a word with Cook.

Miyako laughed at my expression and asked me if I wanted to trade.

"What?" I asked, rather stupidly.

"That doesn't look too appetizing! Do you wanna trade?" She asked, holding out her bento box.

I looked down and muttered, "No that's okay." I could feel the heat rising up in my cheeks. She noticed too, and smiled, saying, "Oh, do you care that I've already eaten part of it?"

"No, it's just…well, it's my fault for not giving more specific lunch prefrences to the cook." I replied, eating my lunch silently and cleanly. Not like how Butch or Brick would be eating their lunches, with bits of food flying everywhere. Well, maybe that was exaggerating it, but still. They weren't the neatest eaters.

"So, you were hit with a light too, huh?" Bubbles- I mean, Miyako asked me.

Glancing at the sky, I nodded and said, "Yeah. A black one."

She nodded, "I know. I can see your dark aura."

I scooted away from her and said, "What? Dark aura?"

She nodded again and said, "Can't you see my light aura?"

I blinked and felt a little idiotic, trying to see something that even resembled an 'aura'. But it was there. Faint, but there. It was just a little white glow that made Miyako looks like a being from heavan. Maybe not an angel, I wasn't like those idiot boys who really thought she was an angel, but it definetely made her look different.

"Yeah." I said, returning to my original spot and picking up my half-eaten lunch. I'd never even thought I might have a dark aura…it made me feel even more different then I already did.

"Why do boys like you so much?" I blurted out, and I immediately slapped a hand over my mouth, extremely annoyed that I'd said it.

Miyako laughed and said, "I don't know, but why did you ask me to eat with you? Maybe that's why."

I shook my head and gave her the heartless answer she wasn't expecting, "I asked you to eat with me because I told you yesterday that we'd continue our conversation. And I don't lie very much. Besides, I don't like you that way." I said, "And, the real question here is, why did you accept my offer? You usually decline every guy you meet."

Miyako put the cover back on her now empty bento box, and said with a smile, "Because you're a RowdyRuff Boy."

I turned my head to look at her, confused, "Wouldn't that make you decline my offer?"

She shook her head, stood up and stretched her arms to the sky and looked over her shoulder at me, saying, "Huh-uh! I still haven't forgiven you for pulling my pigtails," I took note that her hair was still down, "But that doesn't mean that we can be friends while we're not fighting."

I blinked and stood up as well.

"It's better if we're not friends when we're not battling." I said, opening the door to the staircase, "That way, if I do hurt you, it hurts less for both of us."

Miyako didn't seem to catch my drift and called after me, "Hey, who says you're the one who's going to hurt me?"

I smirked and turned around, seeing her hurrying down the stairs after me, and I said, "Who says you're going to ever hurt me? Considering you couldn't lay a finger on me last time." Continuing the walk back to our classrooms, Miyako caught up beside me.

"That was because you were pulling my hair and you had my staff."

"You could've hit me with a fist or something." I replied.

"You would've held onto my hair."

"Who says? If you hit me hard enough I would've let go."

"I can't hit that hard."

I shrugged and said, "Never judge until you try. Sorry for your hair, but I won't hold off from using your easiest weakness against you."

Miyako pouted and held a hand on the spot where her hair was normally pulled up into a pigtail, "But it hurts."

I grabbed the handle of the door and slid it open, "Well, I won't pull your hair unless we're fighting, promise."

"MIYAKO!" Kaoru's voice shrieked, and I slammed the door shut as an automatic retaliation. Bad idea, "WHY YOU LITTLE- MOMOKO, HE JUST SLAMMED THE DOOR IN MY FACE!"

Miyako giggled, and thanked me for walking her back to her classroom, and I opened the door again, telling her she was welcome.

"You!" Kaoru pointing at me, a red circle on her cheek, "You've got some serious nerv-"

"Bye!" Miyako waved to me and I shut the door in Kaoru's face again, hearing a satisfying, 'slam', of cheek colliding with door.

Clapping my hands together to clean off the dust and dirt from the rooftop, I made it back to my own classroom before Kaoru could bite my head off. Asuma and Okuda were sitting at their desks, with Okuda spun around to face Asuma.

"Have fun with your girlfriend?" Okuda smirked at me.

"Yes." I replied coolly, earning a disgusted expression from the green eyed idiot.

"I wasn't serious!"

"Neither was I."

"Shut up." Asuma's collected voice came, "Did she say anything important? Anything we can use against the PowderPuffs?"

"No." I replied simply, sitting down at my desk, next to Asuma's.

"Then there was no reason for you to go hang out with that GIRL." Asuma slapped his hand down on his desk, "You told us you could find something!"

"I could, but I didn't." I said, pulling out my text books.

Asuma sighed, and glanced at Okuda, saying, "Fine. But you have to eat with us tomorrow."

"Can't." I said simply.

Asuma and Okuda stood up at the same time, glaring at me when Asuma said threateningly, "What? What do you mean by, 'can't?"

"Told Miyako I would eat with her tomorrow." I said simply, "I was pretty close to getting something useful, so I decided to ask her if she wanted to eat with me tomorrow." I was lying, even though I had just told Miyako I didn't lie. It was worth it though.

Asuma and Okuda looked at each other with satisfied smirks and sat back down.

"You better have something by tomorrow." Asuma snapped.

To be truthful, I didn't have any plans to eat lunch with Miyako, no less, eat lunch with her tomorrow. I would have to tell Asuma what Miyako had told me, even though Asuma would definetely use the tidbit in our favor.

The school day passed slowly, and when Miyako waved to me in the halls after the bell had rung, I didn't have the heart to wave back. I simply closed my eyes and turned around, walking the opposite direction. If Asuma saw me wave to her, he would be extremely pissed off, because I would've shown that I knew her.

No less, had I waved back, I'd have half the population of boys hating me.

They were all already glaring at me, and it was actually incredibly scary, how many boys would be willing to hate me just because Miyako waved to me.

When I was safe in my car, I told the chauffer to take me home. I wasn't in the mood to hang out with Asuma and Okuda at the park, skateboarding or planning ways to defeat the PowerPuff Girls for good.

So maybe I was starting to like Miyako more then my enemy. I didn't like her the way most guys did, I was sure of that. Mainly because I never got nervous around her, unless she said something embarrassing, and then, it's just natural. I always had the impression that being in love with someone was more or less having an obsession with them. An imagined 'need' to be around them, and lot's of attempts to catch their attention.

Staring out the window, I contemplated on what exactly I wanted. Did I want to beat the PowerPuff Girls so that I could just 'hang out', like Asuma? Did I want to beat the PowerPuff Girls just for the heck of it, like Okuda? Or did I want to beat the PowerPuff Girls because Asuma told me I did?

I knew Asuma wouldn't be happy to hear that I myself, didn't have a wish to defeat the PowerPuff Girls for any other reason then the one he told me.

He was always pretty bossy and kind of hard to deal with.

Especially last year, during chistmas when he started crushing on Miyako. That was truly the most terrible time of my life, being friends with Asuma. He was always extremely angry at himself, for liking a girly girl like her. Then he remembered that I'd given her a gift for White Day, and he got really mad at me. That was when I started to hate her, for making Asuma into a lovey dovey idiot. More of an idiot then he already was anyway.

The thought made me laugh slightly, though it quickly trailed away in the silence of the car.

After he stopped liking her though, he was really nice to me, as though he was trying to make up for his attitude from before.

I didn't care, because I had never been mad at him in the first place.

I felt the car stop in front of the mansion I lived in. It was more then just exaggerated, but my parents liked huge dramatic things. The car I was in was a car I'd bought for myself. It wasn't special at all, and my parents tried very hard to sell it, but they didn't really get anyone to buy it. Not like they tried that hard…

Stepping onto the driveway, thanking the chauffer, and walking inside, I was greeted by 6 maids and 2 butlers when I walked to the door. Here, I was the boss, not Asuma.

Snapping my fingers I told one of the maids to tell Cook not to take me so seriously the next time I asked for something 'plain'. She left immediately. I then told another maid to get me a change of clothes. This stupid uniform bothered me.

With two of the original 8 gone, I wondered what I should make the rest of them do. Nothing in general came to my mind, so I simply ascended the long flight of stairs that led to the open-air second floor. Walking to the opposite end of my parent's bedroom, which was right in front of the top of the staircase, I saw the maid had already left a pair of clothes on the coffee table in the sitting area of my room.

A hand in one pocket and the other resting on the doorknob to my room, I stared at the set of clothes and shook my head. No way.

The maid had probably been told by my mom to get me more fitting clothes for someone my age. But after Asuma and Okuda had seen what my mom made me wear, they'd insisted we go shopping, even though a few seconds earlier, they'd declared shopping a girly and sissy activity, only to be preformed in the most dire of situations.

They'd deemed my situation more then just dire.

Picking out a light hooded summer vest, dark navy in color, with a white sleeveless undershirt and white waterproof shorts that were slightly too long for my tastes, but too short for Okuda's tastes, I ran a comb through my hair, trying to find something to kill the time. I didn't really mind that Asuma and Okuda had completely rearranged my wardrobe, literally, because they're sense of style wasn't so bad. They didn't dress me up like they dressed, which was a relief.

It was a joint project, so it became like a mix of what they wear.

And now, thanks to them, my closet was color coded, from the darkest shade of blue to the purest white T-shirt I owned, then they were organized into sections, shorts, pants, t-shirts, sleeveless shirts, shoes. I wondered why they could say anything about girls if they were so fussy about someone else's closet. Wasn't that what girls did?

Sitting down on my king sized bed, thin navy sheets no longer smooth and perfect, I waited for something fun to hit me.

Reading? No. I'd already done enough of that this morning.

Finding Asuma and Okuda? No. I'd already avoided them today, why suddenly suck-up to them?

Study? I'd do that later.

Homework. I could…if I was desperate.

Leaning back I sighed, annoyed. Turning over I reached for button on my nightstand, and pressed it. One of the butler's voices came, asking me what I wanted in the most respectable way you could ask that question.

"Bring me my laptop please." I said, letting go of the button.

Maybe Asuma and Okuda would be online, playing video games, and they'd be surprised to see me. Maybe not.

Either way, when I turned on my chat system, I got a message that somebody had the nerve of adding me to their buddy list. That was when I got a string of insulting instant messages, in ten times the normal font size, blinding green text on a black background flashing across the screen at top speed. I sweatdropped and managed to type in 'What?' before it was swallowed up by another flood of insults.

The insults and messages stopped in general, and I decided whoever the moron I was talking to had seen my rather meager IM, and had gone back to read it.

The name gave it away, and I rolled my eyes. I now knew why I had instantly been insulted, but wondered how in the world they'd gotten my username.

_Sonique says: How did you get my username?_

_Powered Kaoru says: Easy. Mayor told me, and I advise you to read my insults._

_Sonique says: Why?_

_Powered Kaoru says: JUST READ IT!_

I sighed and clicked the scroll button for a good 2 minutes before reaching the top of the page, and I read aloud.

"Who do you think you are you idiot." I read monotone, "Before I punch your lights out I advise you take 500 steps away from Miyako. You are a RowdyRuff Boy, and she is a PowerPuff Girl. Touch her and you die."

Raising an eyebrow I scrolled back down without reading the rest, guessing that most of them were about Miyako.

_Sonique says: Who says I'm not already 500 steps away from her?_

_Powered Kaoru says: Take another 500 steps._

_Sonique says: And isn't it illegal for the Mayor to give you personal information about people?_

_Powered Kaoru says: Not if it's for fighting crime. I just took note of the username._

_Sonique says: I'm flattered._

_Powered Kaoru says: You should be._

_Sakura Blossoms: Hi!_

_Sonique says: Please no._

_Powered Kaoru says: Too late._

_Sakura Blossoms says?_

_SutekiTearDrops says: How does this work?_

_Powered Kaoru says: Well first off, you don't use such a long username._

_Sonique says: You're one to talk._

_Powered Kaoru says: Shut up you. You're outnumbered 3 to 1._

_Sakura Blossoms says: Who's Sonique?_

_Sonique says: …I'm surrounded by idiots. Why are you talking to me?_

_Powered Kaoru says: It's Boomer, and I'm talking to you because I can._

_Sonique says: It's Seki. Not Boomer._

_SutekiTearDrops says: Waaaaaaiit a second! Didn't you say Boomer and Seki are the same people?_

_Sonique says: ….Sort of._

_Sakura Blossoms says: Why are we talking to a RowdyRuff Boy?_

_Powered Kaoru says: Because we can, but anyway, where's Brick-head and Butch….hmm can't think of anything other then 'knife' and that's not very insulting…_

_Sakura Blossoms says: If we can, why are we talking to a RowdyRuff Boy? I mean HONESTLY. He's a RowdyRuff Boy, and we're not._

_SutekiTearDrops says: Why not? This is fun!_

_Sonique says: ….This is ridiculous._

_Sonique has left the room. _


	5. Chapter 5: Plot my Heart

_Powered Kaoru: ….Nice._

_Sakura Blossoms says: It's not my fault!_

_Powered Kaoru: Why are we using the chat room when we're in the same lab?_

_SutekiTearDrops says: My thoughts exactly!_

_Powered Kaoru says: ….No._

_Sakura Blossoms says: Because it's fun!_

_Powered Kaoru says: ….No._

_Powered Kaoru has left the room._

"Hey, nice going Momoko! We could've gotten some serious info squeezed outta him!" Kaoru yelled across the room.

Momoko gave a laugh, "That was SO not my fault!"

"It was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

_And on the other side of town…_

"I bet you anything Seki's at home, writing about his new girlfriend in his diary." Okuda spat nastily, "I don't like Seki."

"That's because he's rich and you're not." Asuma said bluntly.

"He's doesn't have the attitude of a RowdyRuff. ROWDY. AND RUFF." Okuda slapped his fist against his palm.

Asuma sighed, "If Seki wasn't around, then we wouldn't have anyone to laugh at. No less, we would be the RowdyRuff Boys in general."

Okuda folded his arms and leaned back on the metal of the jungle gym he and Asuma sat upon, "I don't mind BOOMER, I mind SEKI."

"They're the same person." Asuma said, digging dirt from underneath his fingernails, not really listening to Okuda blabber. He never really did like hanging out with Okuda when Seki wasn't around. Okuda just liked to complain and jabber.

"Not really." Okuda muttered.

Asuma looked up and turned around from his spot opposite Okuda on the jungle gym, asking, "What do you mean?"

Okuda, finally getting a reasonable response, replied, "Well, Seki is boring and girly, and Boomer always comes up with great ideas for fun! I don't see how they can be the same. Do you think Seki would've attacked Bubbles' like Boomer did?"

Asuma blinked and muttered to himself, "Do we change when we transform?" He wondered.

"Noooo, idea." Okuda replied, putting his hands behind his head.

"That's really weird…now that I think about it, Boomer's always the one who's suggesting we do stuff, after me of course." Asuma leaned back on the metal bar, "Hm, maybe that's why. Boomer's more fun and Seki's not. But Seki is a great punching bag. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. In fact, I have a suggestion this time, but it's just gonna be me and you." Okuda smirked, "Let's make sure Seki get's to be really good friends with Miyako."

Asuma pushed himself off the bar again and snapped, "WHAT! Are you crazy?" He hissed through grit teeth, pulling off his baseball hat and throwing it at the back of Okuda's head, "You are crazy!"

"No way, just listen! God!" Okuda, turned around as well, and now they faced each other high atop the jungle gym, "If Seki get's to be really good friends with Miyako, then they'll think he's starting to be a good guy right?"

"And that's a bad thing." Asuma cut in, not bothering to pick up his hat.

"No!" Okuda clutched his head in annoyance at Asuma's one-track mind, "If Seki is really good friends with Miyako, then what happens if we start a fight!"

Asuma finally started to catch on, and he added hurriedly, "And Seki won't dare to say no to me, so basically, we can break one PowerPuff Girl at a time! It'll take awhile, and we'll only break one so far, because I wouldn't be friends with any of them if you gave me all the video games in the world! –Well, that's a different story, but anyway, great plan Okuda, we'll put it into action right away!"

"How do we do that without Seki noticing?" Okuda asked, blinking.

"We do nothing of course! Gosh Okuda you're so stupid sometimes." Asuma said shaking his head, though still grinning as he hopped off the jungle gym to retrieve his hat.

"Nothing? That'll take even longer!"

Asuma stood up and brushed the sand off his hat before jamming it back on his head, "Nothing in front of Seki anyway! That girl is trying to matchmake Seki and Miyako right? Well, all we gotta do is help her!"

Okuda nodded and hopped off the jungle gym as well, "But if we barge into her house now, she'll think something's up."

"Which is why we're stuck till tomorrow." Asuma tapped his chin in thought and sighed, "We are stuck. Tomorrow it is then! We'll go ask Momoko if she wants to help us matchmake Seki and Miyako, and she's sure to say yes! Even better, Miyako won't be there because Seki's asking her to eat with him on the rooftop again!"

"No." Momoko folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air, "Boys will only mess things up!"

"Come on!" Okuda begged, "You need a little help on Seki's side! You can't make a couple with just one side liking the other!"

"Yeah, Seki isn't interested in Miyako at all, he doesn't like her. You're doomed to failure if you don't let us help you!" Asuma shrugged and half smiled.

Momoko furrowed her brow and wrinkled her nose, muttering "Fine. BUT if either of you two screw ANYTHING up, then you're getting the boot!" She said, pointing at the both of them, the two mock saluting and saying, "Yes sir- Ma'am!"

Putting her hands on her hips she said, "And now, I don't know you anymore." Turning around she haughtily marched away, but paused, "This is going to require around the clock attention span. Are you willing to do that?" She asked, and Okuda was reluctant, but nodded with Asuma just the same.

"Good." Momoko held her hand out expectantly.

The two boys stared at her hand and asked, "What?"

Sighing Momoko said, "I'm gonna HAVE to get in touch with you guys somehow, so come on! Give me your phone numbers and I'll give you mine."

Asuma and Okuda looked at each other and quickly asked, "What! Why?"

"I just TOLD you why!" Momoko snapped, "I'm going to give you mine in return! Gosh!"

Asuma glared at Momoko, and snatched a piece of paper and a pencil from Okuda's backpack, scribbling down his phone number, and Okuda's phone number.

"Great!" Momoko said, handing them each a slip of paper.

"What do you carry these around with you?" Okuda asked, noticing that Momoko hadn't written on any piece of paper, and seemed to produce the paper from nowhere.

Momoko winked at the two of them and said, "You never know when you might meet a cute guy! –Now, don't get me wrong, you two are FAR from cute, but if Ito-senpai ever walked up to me, if I had to write down my phone number that'd just take too long!"

Asuma and Okuda sweatdropped at her eccentricity, before she skipped away, humming a tune neither could name.

"She's really scary." Okuda finally said, after 5 minutes of silence.

"Amen. Let's go." Asuma shook his head and sighed, taking Okuda's pencil and scribbling out the hearts Momoko had drawn around her number and name. Too bad the 'o's in her name were hearts too…

"Hanging out with your girlfriend?" Seki's bored voice came, and the two of us froze.

Okuda spun around and snapped, "Hardly, who would ever want to go out with an ugly brat like her?"

"Besides," Asuma cut in, "Where's your girlfriend?"

Seki shrugged and said, "Right next to me."

Okuda blinked and strained to see anyone that resembled Miyako, when Seki walked past him and said, "She's my imaginary girlfriend." He said sarcastically, shoving a palm into Okuda's face.

Asuma stared after Seki, who seemed to be entirely indifferent to them.

"I don't know if this is such a great idea anymore. Seki might not be our friend anymore if he's friends with Miyako." Asuma said aloud.

"And he was our friend in the first place? Come on Asuma, you know he only hangs out with us because he's too rich to be accepted by anyone else." Okuda snapped, rubbing his nose.

Asuma glanced at Okuda and said, "You accepted him?"

Okuda blinked and muttered, "Oh right. Well, no not really, but he's better then, Ito-senpai!" His voice came out high and squeaky when he uttered the name, making Asuma fall over in laughter at his Momoko impersonation.

Class passed slowly, like it always did for Asuma, and when the bell rang for lunch, before he could even lift his head from his desk, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the classroom.

"A kidnapping?" Seki wondered, having not even the slightest chance to say anything to his friends before they were pulled from the room.

"Plan A." Momoko stated, with Asuma rubbing his arm and Okuda letting his own arm hang, "We have to get them together somehow. They have to share an embarassing moment! The best place would be the park, and we'd have to think of some way for Seki to fall on top of Miyako, then they'd have to fall into the pond for maximum romance!"

Taking a step back, Asuma and Okuda realized just how scary she was when she asked them to set it all up.

"You're kidding me." Asuma said, "Seki'll never fall for it!"

"That's why you need a good set-up!" Momoko rolled her eyes and swung her feet as the three sat on the edge of the roof, "I skipped lunch for this, so you better be grateful. Now, Miyako's already planned to ask Seki to the park, and with her sweet smile, there's no way he can say no."

Asuma rolled his eyes, having been there, and done that.

"So, the pond doesn't have any fencing, and the only thing in it is algae and pennies and stuff." Momoko continued, "You have to set a piece of string about 10 inches away from the water, the clear string so that you can't see it, and Miyako will trip on it, and get sent tumbling into the water. Hopefully, Seki will try and catch her before she falls, and he'll end up in the water too." Momoko's evil grin grew wider, and the two boys sitting on either side of her scooting away.

"IT'S THE ULTIMATE ROMANTIC DATE!" Momoko cried, punching the air.

"What's the ultimate romantic date?"

Everyone froze, and Momoko, in her flurry to stand up, nearly fell off the edge. It was easy for Asuma to catch her though, and no less, pull her up. Without even a thank you, which irked Asuma, she quickly explained to Miyako, "The ultimate romantic date! You know…um…the one that…I'm going on with…" She turned to Okuda and inwardly made a face, "Asuma!"

"What?" Miyako asked.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Okuda almost fell off the side from laughter, and I wanted to push him off.

She glared at me to play along and I clenched my fists and determinedly looked out at the field, instead of at her or Miyako.

"Yeah, it's gonna be the 'ultimate romantic date'!" Momoko explained, and Miyako clapped her hands together in delight.

"We have to pick out an outfit for you!" She said smiling, "When is it?"

Asuma interuppted with arms folded, "It's Saturday."

"I'm gonna go tell Kaoru!" Miyako said, skipping down the stairs and out of sight before Momoko could say anything. Asuma stood up and grabbed Momoko by the collar, snapping, "What'd you do that for?"

"I had to tell her something."

"You just sacrificed YOURS and MY martial status for HER AND SEKI!" He yelled, and she gave him the simple answer, "Yes."

Okuda was still laughing, though he'd rolled onto the roof just incase Asuma really was planning on pushing him off the edge.

"You don't honestly expect me to take YOU on a date, do you?" Asuma asked through grit teeth.

Momoko gave a haughty, "Hmph! Like I'd even WANT to go on a date with YOU. Now let go of me, it's rude to grab people by their collars." She said waving a hand in his face, "Personal. Space."

Asuma pushed her back and let go of her collar, snapping, "If anybody finds out that I'm taking you on an imaginary date, you're going to get it." Momoko blinked and sat up, having tripped when pushed backwards.

"Jeez!" Momoko brushed the dirt off her skirt, "Is going out with me really THAT bad? I mean, it's not like I'm ugly, or fat!"

Asuma, gave an incredibly fake cough, and Momoko's jaw fell open. Lifting her hand to slap him, Okuda finally stopped laughing enough to say in a high pitched voice, "We have to pick out an outfit for you Asuma! Ahahahahaha!"

"I swear to god Okuda you're going to die for that one!" Asuma yelled, storming towards his friend, before Momoko grabbed the back of his baggy red t-shirt. Instead of a polo, he had worn a t-shirt, therefore, it was easy for Momoko to pull back and choke Asuma. In a way.

"Listen YOU. I just sealed a date by telling Miyako that, so you better think of a good place on Saturday, or YOUR going to pay for making my FIRST date suck!" Momoko snapped, "And if you think you can get away with just saying you took me on a date, think again! Besides, you should consider yourself lucky."

"LUCKY!" Asuma cried, but before anything else could be said, the bell rang shrilly, and Okuda was already gone, for hope that Asuma wouldn't toss him off the edge of the school building.

"I'll expect you on Saturday!" Momoko sang, letting go of Asuma's collar and following Okuda down the stairs.

Not bothering to finish the rest of the day, Asuma stayed on the rooftop, wondering exactly what Momoko expected him to do. Did she expect him to go out of his way and take her somewhere that she'd like? Heck, the only things he considered fun, were skate boarding and arcades. He didn't want to hang out at the mall all day, that would be boring.

Asuma knew for sure that he was stuck in this date he didn't even want to go on, but then started to wonder…how would he break it to his mom!

"Shoot." Asuma muttered to himself, clutching his head, "She's definetely gonna freak out. In the good yet bad way."

The good yet bad way, was that his mother would surely get so excited, that she would insist on many many things, such as dinner, seeing the 'lucky' girl, and more embarrassing stuff.

"First date," Asuma listed on his fingers, "with a PowerPuff Girl," Two, "with Momoko," Three, "on a Saturday," Four, "wasting perfectly good time to go screw someone over." Five.

Five perfectly good reasons, NOT to go on this date.

Wait.

Momoko was the one who insisted on the date. If Asuma could get her to like him, then he could easily break her, like Okuda and him were planning on breaking Miyako!

"Yes!" Asuma stood up, grinning, "This is perfect!"

And he ran back inside, back to class after half an hour of homeroom had already passed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Middle of Forever

Sorry about that less then happy disclaimer on the first page, and lack of author notes. ; I was in a bitter mood because some guy was bothering me, but now I'm okay. **munches on strawberry gummy** Okay, well, there aren't going to be very many author notes because for me, this is a 'copy and paste' kind of thing. Only when I'm not trying to avoid going out on a walk will I post these things. Or when I'm not busy with school.

Momoko: Strawberry…Gummy…drool

Bell-chan: AGH! **scarfs down the rest of the gummies**

"Seki?" I said, peering around his locker.

"Hm?" He asked, putting back numerous text books and pulling out a thick blue binder.

I chewed around for the words and finally asked, "Would you like to go to the park with me on Friday?"

He stopped pulling things out of his locker and turned to stare at me, and I instantly jumped, "If you want to, I mean, Momoko can't come on Friday, because she'll be too busy preparing for her date, and Kaoru doesn't like the park and I was wondering if-"

"Sure." Seki said, slamming the door to his locker shut, making me jump again.

"S-Sure?" I repeated.

He stared at me as though I was crazy for a moment before nodding, "Sure." He repeated slowly.

"Oh…oh, um, then I'll meet you there at one o' clock!" I said, and he shrugged.

"Sure."

After he was gone from sight, Momoko jumped out and hugged me from behind, squealing, "OH MY GOSH, THIS IS SO PERFECT!"

I sweatdropped, wondering why in the world Momoko wanted me to go with Seki to the park. I didn't mind personally, it might be fun. I just wanted to know.

"Why do I have to go to the park with Seki?" I asked Momoko, who grinned.

"So you can figure out what's going on with the RowdyRuff Boys of course!" She replied, and I blinked. What? Something was up with them? I didn't know that…

Momoko nodded, "So figure it out, so we might have a chance to defeat them!" She said, waving her arms around, and I told her to stop, because I could see Asuma behind her. It would be terrible if they broke up just because we're on opposite sides!

Asuma didn't look too happy, and when he tapped Momoko on the shoulder, she froze. Slowly turning around, she let out a huge breath of relief and said, "Oh…Hi Asuma!"

He didn't respond, simply held out a piece of paper, and when Momoko took it, he stared at me for a minute, making me want to hide behind someone again. But he left just as soon, the same way Seki had gone, and I immediately asked, "What's that?"

"He's telling me to go somewhere on Saturday…" Momoko muttered, looking down at the paper, "The…hmm…I think it's an address."

"You think that's where he lives?"

"Oh my god!" Momoko dropped the paper and slapped her hands to her cheeks, "Yes! That's exactly what it is! Don't tell me he's inviting me over to his house for A DATE?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to pick you up…or maybe he just doesn't know where you want to go." I pointed out.

"Ohhh, how lame does a guy get?" Momoko whined.

I giggled and said, "Don't think of it as a date then, think of it as a mission!"

Momoko gasped and nodded, "That's exactly what I'll do! Thanks Miyako! But first, I've got to win him over somehow…how do you think I can do that?"

"Be yourself?" I shrugged.

Momoko made a face but shrugged, "I guess that's as good as it'll get…."

I laughed, and Kaoru ran up to us, and commenced yelling at Momoko all the way back to Momoko's house. I had insisted we pick out a good outfit, or at least go to the mall and pick out an outfit there.

"I can't believe you're GOING OUT with a RowdyRuff Boy, I mean, REALLY, what's this world coming to! Next week, 800 yen says I'll be going out with OKUDA." She gagged, as did Momoko.

"Don't you dare." Momoko laughed.

I smiled and said, "He doesn't really seem like boyfriend material. He can't really say what's on his mind in a nice way. He's an all around bully."

"Yeah, which is why I'm gonna owe somebody 800 yen next week." Kaoru grinned and laughed.

The week flew by, what with trying to find Momoko and myself the perfect outfit for both of our outings. Momoko had a date, and I had a…well, hanging out sort of day. I found that Momoko started to talk to Asuma and Okuda a lot more then usual, and wondered if she really did start to be Asuma's girlfriend, would she pay any attention to me and Kaoru?

Would she be able to fight if Asuma and Okuda did something bad?

Oh, and Seki too I guess…I'd stopped seeing Seki as an enemy, because he wasn't doing anything bad, and he was really nice.

So here I was, standing in a light blue knee skirt with wavy frills at the very bottom, and a sleeveless black turtleneck top. Eighteen thin silver bracelets jangle on my wrist, and a pair of strappy black sandals. I had felt pretty when I left, having asking my grandmother to specially curl my hair, but now I wasn't so sure.

Seki was wearing a light hooded summer vest, white in color, with a navy sleeveless undershirt and black shorts that were slightly too long for him. A pair of flip flops flapped against his heel, and I waved.

He looked up and nodded, indicating he'd seen me. Why couldn't he just wave back?

"Hey." He said, both hands shoved into his pockets.

"Hi!" I said, smiling, "Ready to go?"

"We're already here. Why not?" Seki asked, walking into the park.

Catching up with him, I pulled on the back of his vest and asked, "Can we go to the swings?"

He turned around with surprised eyes, and said, "You don't have to ask. Just tell me if you want to go somewhere."

"Okay," I said, grabbing his hand, "I want to go to the swings!"

Pulling him over, I sat down on the highest swing and grinned, pointing at the one beside me. He sweatdropped and said, "That's okay, I don't really like to swing. I'll push you, how's that?"

I thought for a moment. I really wanted to swing with him, not alone, but in the end, I shrugged and said cheerfully, "Sure!"

He didn't push me too high, but it was kind of quiet, and I felt really bad for making him come out just to be bored. So I decided to fix that.

"Hey Seki?" I asked, before he pushed me forwards again.

"Yep?" He replied, catching the chains as I came back so that I wouldn't go forward again.

"Do you want to do anything?"

He blinked and shrugged, "I don't really care. I've done everything there is to do at this park. This is where Asuma, me, and Okuda always hang out after school. On the jungle gym over there." I pointed to the metal jungle gym and she nodded.

"Have you been to the pond?" I asked, and he paused to think.

"Yeah. A few times, but never with Asuma or Okuda." He shrugged and I told him that I wanted to go to the pond.

He didn't mind, so off we were again, and I was in for a pleasant surprise. Floating above the pond were a load of sparkling bubbles, and I let go of Seki's hand to rush forward.

"Look!" I said, smiling in delight, "Aren't they beautiful?"

Seki didn't say anything, so I simply continued to the edge of the pond, to get a better look at them.

"Hey, watch yourself." Seki said taking a step forward, but I'd already tripped on a rock, and went flying into the pond. I was so embarrassed, I swear my cheeks were making the water boil.

"Are you okay?" Seki asked, holding his hand out to me. I blushed and realized that he'd stepped into the water too, because I'd fallen in so far. He didn't seem to mind, but I did. Not like I would tell him that, so I just took his hand and stood up, mumbling, "Yeah I'm fine."

He laughed and said, "You're soaked!"

I blinked and looked down at my clothes, and muttered, "It's not a big deal."

"Come on." Seki pulled me out of the water and said, "You can dry up at my house."

"You don't have to-" I started but he interuppted me, saying, "I know. Come on, it shouldn't take long to get to my house."

Flipping open a cellphone, I sighed, and slipped my hand out of his, trying to wring out my pigtails, "Just my luck."

After saying 'the park' he turned off his cellphone and said with a chuckle, "At least your not wearing a white skirt. Come on, we should get to the entrance so that Derek doesn't have to look for us."

I was really embarrassed, because everyone was looking at me, and Seki, but he wasn't to be bothered by the stares, he was still trying not to laugh at me.

"You can laugh." I said, mustering a half-smile through my humiliation.

"You sure?" He asked, glancing at me as we got to the entrance of the park.

I nodded, and he started to laugh like he did when Buttercup was stuck in the ketchup buckets. I flushed, and decided that maybe I wasn't so sure, but it didn't last long, because a car pulled up and Seki opened the door for me to get in.

Sitting down, I took note that it was much less special then I'd imagined it to be. But Seki didn't seem like someone who was really into big fancy things.

"You know," Seki started, "I really shouldn't talk to you."

I blinked and asked, "Why not?"

"Because the more I do, then the more we'll be friends right?" Seki asked, as the scenery passed us like a blur in the car.

I tilted my head to the side and said, "Is that bad?"

Seki paused and shrugged, shaking his head, "Nevermind. I'm just worrying too much."

Five minutes passed in what felt like an awkward silence, but Seki simply stared out the window like nothing was odd. So I felt a little better, but couldn't help asking, "So, why are we going to your house again?"

"To get you a change of clothes." He replied, as though it were obvious.

"You…have clothes for girls?" I asked, confused. He sweatdropped and slapped his forehead.

Shaking his head, he said, "No! Okay, well, they're not mine. My parents run a clothing store nearby, so shipments get sent to us to be examined before my parents let them be placed in the store. You can nab one of the rejects. They're not that bad, sometimes my Mom just rejects a piece of clothing because she feels like it."

"Oh…" I didn't really understand why he couldn't just drop me off at my house. Well, he didn't really know where it was, I suppose. He could always ask me, but maybe this was just the way he was taught to do things. The car stopped and Seki opened the door, sliding out and offering a hand to help me out.

The moment I stepped out, I sweatdropped and wanted to get back into the car.

"Sorry about my house, it's…not really a house." Seki said, apologizing when he noticed my slack expression. My house was big, but it was traditional, not all western like this…

I jumped and half-smiled, saying, "No, you don't have to apologize!"

"Well, let's go." Before I knew it, Seki was already going up the stairs to his home, and when I caught up with him, the door had already opened, and he was saying, "Take Miyako to my Mom's shipment closet." Turning to me, he said, "If you need anything, just tell Coral, she'll get it."

I nodded, and wanted to ask him to stay, because I suddenly had the impression that I was going to get really lost in here, but in the end, I was too embarrassed to ask.

"Right this way please!" A chocolate haired woman said, pulling me up the stairs, as I glanced back at Seki, "The master will be fine, you'll see him once your dry!"

He was answering his cellphone with a rather annoyed expression on, but before I could stop Coral, the door she'd pulled me through slammed shut, and I couldn't see Seki, or the numerous maids and butlers around.

"This is the Misstress's shipment closet, you can pick anything you like." Coral opened a door to reveal an exaggerated walk in closet, complete with a full body mirror at the very end, scarf's hanging from the ceiling, and I felt like I was in an extremely small mini-shop. Literally. Price tags hung from sleeves and everything was brand new.

"Can I…get a towel?" I asked, awkwardly.

Coral gasped and said, "Of course!" And she rushed off.

Looking around, I wondered just how much fun me and Momoko could have in this closet. Lot's of fun, that's for sure! There were plenty of clothes my size, and every one of them looked great!

I would have to take a look at that store Seki was telling me about. It took me a long time to decide, and Coral still wasn't back. I was almost dry already, but my skirt was still bothering me, so I changed anyway. A white scoop neck longsleeved shirt and a denim skirt worked for me, simple, but I didn't want to look too extravagant.

My pigtails…looked terrible. Maybe that was what made Seki laugh. They drooped in a rather depressing way, and the curl was almost all gone.

Walking out of the huge closet, I looked around and took note that this bedroom was too plain to be Seki, or his parents' room. My attention wavered from the room when I heard something I never expected to hear. Was Seki yelling at someone?

Slowly opening the door, hoping that nobody would notice me, I saw that Seki was still on his cellphone, and had already stopped yelling.

"What do you mean you can't figure out what you're going to do tomorrow? You're the one who ASKED her!" Seki was saying, extremely annoyed as he sat on the stairs.

He paused, listening to what the other person had to say, before he scoffed, "Wait a second, you didn't ask her out? Then why are you stuck on a date with her tomorrow?"

Momoko! The person on the phone had to be Asuma!

"Butt out Okuda." Seki snapped.

Three way calling?

"Just, act like you're enjoying yourself or something, I don't know! Why are you asking me? I've never been on a date!" Seki sighed, and I closed the door a little more, so that he wouldn't notice me, before he stood up, "What do you mean I'm on one right now? I'm at my house!"

He paused for a long time, and sighed, turning around and saying, "Miyako tripped and fell into the pond, so I took her back here. It's closer then where she lives. Speaking of that, I have to go."

Asuma yelled, 'wait' so loudly that I heard him through the reciever, and Seki replied coolly, "If you don't know what to do, then just cancel the date. Simple. What else can you do, other then make a total fool of yourself?"

"Why did I have to do this? I'm not even in on this matchmaking mush." I complained, and Okuda, who had insisted on hanging around the park, stuck his tongue out at me and rolled his eyes.

"God, I feel really sorry for Asuma if girl's complain this much." Okuda snapped, leaning back on the jungle gym with his hands behind his head. If I wasn't NICE, then I would've pushed him off the friggin thing and laughed as he fell onto the sand. But, I wasn't that mean, so I resisted the urge and simply sat, bored as heck.

I sat on the top, with Okuda one level beneath me. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that the only thing support his fat ego was one single bar, and was kicked back, as though the jungle gym were a reclining chair.

"I'm complaining because I'm stuck with you! We've finished up the stupid prank, why can't I go home?" I scowled, clenching my fists.

"Who says you can't go home? You're the one who followed me up here." Okuda said, shrugging.

My jaw fell open and I snapped "You could've told me earlier!"

Okuda looked up at me and said, "What, do I have to tell you you can do stuff? Well, you can do stuff, without me telling you to do stuff."

"That….makes no sense." I said.

"Well, to me it makes perfect sense, and that's all that really matters, right?" Okuda smirked, and I stopped resisting. Kicking him off the edge and watching him fall face flat on the sand, I laughed, and Okuda, unscathed, sighed.

Standing up and brushing off his green T-shirt, black sleeves as opposed to the green of the body of his shirt, he said, "You tryin' to kill me?"

"Isn't that the point?" I asked, rolling my eyes, "For some reason, I'm the only one that remember's who you are, and who we are."

Okuda raised an eyebrow, climbing back up the jungle gym and standing easily on a single bar. His balance was really good, but I'd rather slit my throat then tell him that.

"I only do things because Asuma tells me to." He snapped, "I give him idea's every now and then, but since he never specified what I was supposed to do after we finished up with Seki and Miyako…."

"Agh!" I grunted, flying off the top of the jungle gym and slamming into the sand.

"I guess I'll just have to hang out with you!" Okuda smirked, folding his arms and sitting down on the top of the jungle gym, watching me struggle to get back on my feet.

Spitting out sand, and rubbing my now red cheek, I snarled, "What was that for!"

"For thinking that I've forgotten who you are." He replied off-handedly, as though punching someone off the top of a jungle gym was a daily experience.

"Why you-"

In a flash, I was sent flying into the swing that Miyako was on earlier, and I saw that advancing on me at top speed was Butch, fist clenched and face smug. I had barely pushed myself off the swing to dodge when his fist collided with my other cheek, and when I landed, sand was sent flying.

"So get up and fight!" Butch yelled at me, smirking and shrugging with his palms facing the sky, "I don't normally like fighting weaklings, but this is just too much fun!"

This was totally unfair! I couldn't transform! Not now!

Pointing at me through the settling sand, he said, "Why don't you transform into a PowerPuff Girl? Go on! Dance and try to hit me!"

I clenched my fists. I couldn't transform….he didn't know that. And I couldn't let him figure it out!

"I'm not gonna fight you!" I snarled, storming away.

He laughed, and appeared in front of me as though he'd teleported, hissing, "Why not? Not afraid you're gonna LOSE AGAIN are you!"

"If I remember correctly," I yelled back, "I was the one who shoved YOUR fat ass in a Television Set!"

"So show me you're the same girl!" Butch retorted.

"Why!"

"Because you don't have a choice!" Pulling at my collar and throwing me toward the gate of the park, people around us were screaming and yelling and calling the police, because I was a normal everyday girl now.

Butch squatted down beside me as I tried to ignore the scrape on my elbow that stung like a needle, and he murmured in a voice dripping with digusting honey, "Come on, why don't you transform? Or can you NOT!" A foot collided with my stomach sending my flying straight for Tokyo City rush hour traffic.

But before I became the latest roadkill, Butch caught me by the arm and smirked, pulling me out of public sight and onto the rooftop of a nearby sky scraper, then throwing me onto the level ground and watching me scramble to my feet.

"So tell me Kaoru." Butch said, walking over to me and grabbing my wrist, twisting my around so that both my arms were trapped behind me. Leaning in to whisper in my ear, he muttered, "Do you think I'll kill you here? Now?" He pulled my arms further back behind me, "Where nobody could do anything, because I'm Butch?"

"No…" I managed to say, fighting against my reeling head, dizzy from pain of impact.

His grip loosened, and he pushed me away, making me stumble so as not to fall off the edge.

"And why's that?" His smirk grew even bigger, and I turned over, grasping the edge of the roof for support, "You don't think that I would have the nerve to kill you?"

"No!" I snapped, "You're a selfish prick! So naturally…" I stopped to catch my breath, and he waited patiently, "You'd want to defeat Buttercup….so you could brag about it to other people!"

"And who would listen?" He asked me, sitting down in front of me as I resisted the temptation to scramble backwards, "Asuma?" Butch shook his head, "Nah. He'd think I was an idiot. Seki?" He shook his head again, "I don't really think Seki would care either. So who do I have to brag to, if I kill Buttercup, as opposed to you?"

Running out of idea's, I asked, "What would you gain if you killed me now? You're not escaping from a crime, you're not fighting a fair fight!"

He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes, examining my face before he closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back again.

"You've got a really smart-aleck mouth you know that? Even when you're facing someone who could break your neck," He snapped his fingers with such a loud effect I flinched, "Like that. So give me a reason not to kill you. A good one. And I won't. Fail to give me one, and I'll kill you."

"Why are you playing this sick game?" I snapped.

"Because I like to watch people squirm. And so far, you're the funniest to watch!" He grinned, "I'll give you 10 seconds."

My mind was racing. Momoko was no doubt at her home, preparing waaay ahead of time for her date tomorrow, Miyako was still with Seki, and I was on top of a roof with a madman. Madboy, to be exact. If I could shock him enough…

"Three…"

The number made my mind go into overdrive, but it still drew a blank everytime I tried to think of a reason.

"Two…."

I was starting to panic, but in my flurry to think of a reason, I began to confuse myself.

"One!"


	7. Chapter 7: Time Stop for You and Me

Destiny's Herione: Woooooow, I had lot's of fun reading your review! Thanks! To give you an honest excuse for the punctuational errors…cough Whenever I type 'em out, they like, disappear after they're set to the public. . Pisses me off, but…werf. I'm glad you like the RRBZ, if you wait for the sequel, then you'll get a little more understanding of the RRBZ.

Seperation of scenes…. I usually do this + To separate things, but as I said with the punctuation…kerPLOWATOMICBOMBSTYLE So yeah. Sorry about that, I'm a lazy authoress. I tried to fix it with my comments on 6, but it didn't work out the way I hoped it would….

So, I hope the reply to that comment shows you all: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOU HAVE NOW MET THE LAZIEST AUTHORESS IN THE WOOOOORLD. Shot

As for who I'm referring to by Mr. Wonderful… **cough **Again, to be honest…..I haven't the slightest idea. **shot **I'm terrible, I know. XDD The title just came to me, and since I'm terrible with title's, I just sorta…applied it. At first I decided that it would be all three of the RowdyRuff Boys Z as Mr. Wonderful, but now I'm kinda. –indecisive-.

CoughHackChokeDie: 8O Glad you liked it, but might I ask, who are you on To The Z? The exclamation point is always there Destiny's Herione. No nitpicking about it! XDD

_POV'S: _Since a lot of people ask me about my POV's, not just here at but at To the Z as well, I have to apologize now.

GOMEN!

Because, USUALLY there are puncutation seperating the POV's…. So, I'm sorry. My style is, first, I may be in Momoko's POV, then, when I can no longer do anything useful with her POV, I change to someone else's POV. With puncuation seperations of course, but when I can't use anybody's POV's effectively, I change to all three. So, because this story is already finished, and I'm just too lazy to put up the rest all at once, which I hope I can do now, I ask you to beaaaar with me. I know it's confusing, I'll try to edit the documents and stuff in the puncuation there. Again, sorry! . But I can't do anything about the POV's unless I change the entire story, including the sequel.

Seki, Asuma, and Okuda: Sorry about our lame creator, she's got issues…points up Up there you know?

Me: Werg! **loads bazooka and points at RRBZ**

Me: different time space WTF IS WITH THIS CONSPIRACY AGAINST PUNCTUATION! (I hope the 3's make it better)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was finally Saturday, but for Momoko, instead of going out on a date with Asuma, she was sitting next to Kaoru, who was breathing steadily in the hospital. She'd awoken earlier this morning, but she'd refused to tell anyone what happened, or who did it to her.

Everytime they asked, she closed her eyes and told them that she wanted to sleep.

The moment Momoko had found the perfect outfit, Asuma called to cancel their date, and at first, she was so disappointed she was about to hang up, but then he told her that Kaoru had just fallen off the roof of a sky scraper, so he would feel weird if Momoko was with him instead of Kaoru. She had felt so grateful that he would be so thoughtful, she was ready to really ask him to go with her on a REAL date, but then it sunk in.

A sky scraper was really tall. She had forgotten about asking him, hung up, and ran.

At first, she didn't know where she was going. Momoko just knew that she was going to find Kaoru, and Miyako. She forgot about the matchmaking, forgot about the date, and forgot that her legs ached from running across Tokyo City.

"Ohhh, my head hurts like fuc-" Kaoru moaned lifting her head slightly, but she was interuppted when she noticed Momoko, "Noooo!" She groaned, letting her head fall back onto the pillow, "No more questions! I'm not tired anymore!"

"Which means you can't avoid them!" Momoko scolded, "Why won't you tell us!"

"Because I don't want to admit it to myself." She replied. That was what she'd told everyone the past few times they'd asked her that. Who's they? Well, of course Miyako had rushed over as well, and then there were the police and doctors too. Miyako had even beaten Momoko to the hospital, having ridden with Seki.

Seki was gone. Asuma was gone. Okuda was gone. They'd all come to visit…once. After Kaoru asked to talk with Okuda alone, Momoko and Miyako suddenly remembered that he could do something bad to her, as a RowdyRuff Boy. But when he left the room, Kaoru was much less crabby when her two friends rushed back inside.

They hadn't come at all since then, and it was almost dinner time.

But, one couldn't expect too much from a RowdyRuff Boy

"Well, let's eat!" Momoko said, grinning. The duo had made some eel and egg for Kaoru, meatballs for Miyako, and Mr. Octopus Weiners for Momoko. They were all so stressed out, that they had decided to treat themselves.

Kaoru was done within 10 minutes, and went back to sleep. The doctor's had said that Kaoru had pulled a muscle in her left shoulder, had a cracked, but not broken, knee cap, and a whole lot of bruises. Including one on her stomach. You had to wonder how you got a bruise on your stomach, but the doctor explained that it was when someone hit you really hard on your midsection.

"Miyako…" Momoko muttered, putting down her chopsticks, "Who do you think did this?"

Miyako blinked and said, "I think Mojo did it. That's why she's too embarrassed to tell us."

"So, then, why didn't we know? Why didn't Kaoru transform?" Momoko asked annoyed that something like this could still happen after becoming heroines.

Miyako smiled and said, "We can't transform when we want to, remember? Mojo must've attacked her just to attack her, so nobody noticed, especially if they were on the roof of a sky scraper! Who goes to places like that?"

Kaoru's face became distorted as she tried to turn over, but the straps keeping her from shifting prevented that.

"She's having a nightmare?" Momoko asked.

"Maybe…" Miyako mumbled.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_"You want to talk me alone?" He scoffed, "You really don't take a hint do you?" _

"So, you didn't kill me after all." I mumbled, ignoring his implication, looking toward the other side of the hospital room.

"There was no reason to." Okuda replied, sitting down on the edge of my bed, "So, why didn't you rat on me? You know Asuma's ticked that something could've jeopordized that matchmaking thing. You could've gotten back at me. Why didn't you?"

"There's no reason too." I replied, turning my head back toward him and smirking.

He blinked and glanced at the door, and for a second, I thought he was going to attack me again, but he simply stood up, saying, "You're…not mad at me?"

There was a rather dragged out silence before I shrugged and flinched.

"Nice." He turned around to face me, trying not to laugh. I glared at him and sighed.

I stared at the ceiling and said, "Of course I'm mad at you. You almost killed me you idiot."

An arrow fell from where I was staring and shot itself through Okuda, who's expression looked like he just got slapped by a girl he shouldn't have gotten slapped by, the words, 'idiot' spelled out on the green arrow. Or maybe it was my imagination, but it made me laugh.

"But even if I'm mad at you, you were just doing what you had to do. We're both the only one's who remember what happens when a villian and a heroine coexist, and you just reminded everyone about that…at my personal cost of course, but still. It'll be worth it if we're not stuck hanging out with you guys anymore."

"I'm flattered." Okuda smirked, throwing himself into the chair that Momoko was always sitting in. Spinning around slowly, he said, "Well, at least we're the only sane one's left. Asuma's goin' out with Momoko, Miyako and Seki are nearly there, but we still hate each other."

"Yeah, thank god." I rolled my eyes, "I hate all that mushy lovey dovey crap."

Okuda pulled at his black and white checked wrist band. He was wearing what he wore yesterday, and it unnerved me, but I kept quiet.

Sighing, he said, "At any rate, sorry about how far it went. I really wasn't planning on having it go as far as it did."

"No that's okay. If it didn't go that far, I wouldn't be here making Momoko and Miyako worry that you're somehow beating me up really quietly. And they wouldn't be hanging out at the door, trying to hear what we're saying."

Okuda put a hand on the back of his head in a rather embarrassed way and muttered, "So, you're not gonna tell anyone right? That I did it?"

"Of course I am."

Another arrow, written on it this time was, 'LOSE'.

"Not soon. Maybe after we kill you, or when I'm dying, but otherwise I don't really think anyone needs to know." I said, and Okuda nodded, standing up and shoving his hands into his baggy dirt colored cargo pants' pockets.

"Soo…" He started, "Is that it?"

I nodded.

"Kay, well, I'll see you some other time then." I remembered something the minute he put his hand on the doorknob, and I asked him to wait.

He turned around with a curious expression, and I stared up at the ceiling, doubt crossing my face as I asked, "You caught me. Didn't you?"

Okuda raised and eyebrow and smirked at me, sticking his tongue out and closing one eye, he said in an extremely fake, extremely nasal voice, "Of course I did!" Returning to his normal face and expression, he added, "If I didn't, then you wouldn't exactly be talking to me, now would you?"

"Why?" I asked him, confused, after he opened the door, a satisfied expression on his face as Momoko and Miyako pushed him aside, rushing back to my side…well, only Momoko did the pushing.

My eyes snapped open and I heard the spinning chair Momoko always sat in squeaking as it spun, and Okuda rolled his eyes, "You sleep like a rock." Glancing over at him, I saw that he had a grocery store brand air horn in his hand.

Sweatdropping with an indignant expression, I snapped, "You didn't really use that!"

"Hm," Okuda glanced at the air horn with a look that made me think he was surprised to see he even had that in his hand, but then, "No, I didn't really use it."

If I wasn't on a bed, I swear I would've fallen over.

"Momoko and Asuma are on their…" He pinched his nose with his fingers, and out came the nasal voice again, "Daaaate," And back to his regular voice, "And Miyako is getting us lunch. Seki, should be back any second now."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's getting a bottle of water." Okuda said, putting the air horn back on my nightstand and flipping open his gameboy, "I knew you'd wake up sometime soon, so I decided to freak you out. But for the record, it's Sunday."

"What!" I almost sat up. Almost. I flinched visibly, froze, and fell back onto the bed, "Damn you." I muttered.

He smirked and said, "Yoooou're very welcome!"

"Hey you Okuda, has Asuma texted you about the date yet?" Seki asked, opening the door with an annoyed expression.

Okuda forgot about his game and said, "No…."

"Why me?" Seki asked nobody in particular, a book in one hand and an unopened bottle of water in the other. Walking over to the couch where most of my visitor's hung out (mainly my brothers,) he took a glance at his cell phone and nodded, "Just as I expected. 3 new messages. Why is Asuma asking me?"

Okuda raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why isn't he asking me?"

I couldn't help but snort, and Okuda glared evenly at me. Prodding further, I said, "I would hate to see the results of you giving advice on going on a date. You can hardly say what on your mind without beating someone up first, how are you gonna-"

"Lunchtime!" Miyako's chirpy voice came. A man behind her held 4 bento boxes, and Miyako continued, "I didn't know what you two liked to eat, so I took a wild guess."

Okuda and Seki both sweatdropped, staring at a cheerful Miyako like she was going insane.

I joined them.

"Here's your eel and egg Kaoru!" Miyako said, handing me a green bento box with…a…Bunny-Bunny on the top!

Okuda made a face when Miyako said 'eel and egg', but I quickly silenced him with a glare.

"Here's yours Okuda," She handed Okuda a brown bento box with something I couldn't see, even when I was propped up on my pillow, but judging from Okuda's expression, it was probably a Bunny-Bunny character.

"Seki, this is yours, and finally, mine!" Miyako plopped down on the arm chair that faced the door, adjacent to the couch, and in front of my line of view- from the bed, "Meatballs!" Miyako clasped her hands together and held them to her face, her cheeks glowing with happiness. I sweatdropped, and wondered how, after eating those things a lot recently, she could still be so excited when she ate them.

Okuda opened his bento box, and moved the lid as far away as he could make it go, before his sweatdrop fell further.

"Dumplings?" He asked.

"Everybody loves dumplings!" Miyako reasoned.

Seki opened his, and the same happened, when he asked, "Is this…Onigiri?"

"Uh-huh!" Miyako said, "My grandma made it herself!" A meatball disappeared in her mouth, and I started to eat my eel and eggs. I'd asked to not have it too often, so that it would continue to be my favorite food. But I paused, as did Miyako, when I noticed the way Seki was eating his Onigiri.

"You…can eat with your hands you know." I said, my mouth half full of eel and egg.

Okuda scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Seki don't eat nuthin' with his hands. Not even chips, though, he doesn't really eat chips…."

Eating miniscule portions of the Onigiri by using his chopsticks, he took little portions of rice, little portions of the sake inside, and once he'd finished all of that, he ate the nori plain. I was so amazed by his vain ways of eating, that I almost forgot to eat myself.

Afterwards, I went back to sleep, listening to the sounds of Miyako taking a nap on the couch, Seki, having traded place with her, turning the pages of his book, and Okuda playing that annoying gameboy. It was almost 3 hours later before Momoko skipped inside, waking me up, but before she could wake up Miyako with her crazy noise, Asuma pushed the back of her head, shutting her up.

"It was so much fun!" Momoko whispered, "We went to the park and ate lunch first, then Asuma finally told me that we could go to the mall- that is, if he didn't have to carry my stuff, which I thought was a little unchivalrous of him, but I got a really cute outfit, but Asuma gives kind of bad opinions, but anyway, then, we went to the-"

Sighing, Asuma sat down on the arm rest of Seki's chair, having nowhere else to sit as he hissed, "I don't want a recap."

Okuda snickered, and Asuma shot him a death glare, saying, "Last date I ever go on."

"Oh," Momoko said, completely unfazed, "It wasn't THAT bad!"

"Beg to differ." Asuma snapped.

Everyone fell silent when the sound of a zipper broke the argument.

"What?" Seki asked, having pulled up the zipper of his beige vest, black t-shirt underneath portruding only at the collar and shoulders, "Why did you stop arguing?"

I sank lower in my bed, trying to lay down, "Because some people thought somebody was tryin' to strip?" I suggested.

Everyone looked at me instead, and then all the attention was turned from me to an alarmed frozen silence, when Miyako shifted, curling up and clutching the blanket that covered her closer. When she continued to sleep onward, a breath that was held in was released, and I leaned my head back.

"I wanna get outta here." I said suddenly. It was the first time I'd complained about being in the stupid hospital, "It's boring, monotonus, and they don't let me move!"

Okuda stared at me for a second, before turning back to his video game, obviously scanning my face to see if I was gonna tattle on him. Asuma stood up and stretched saying, "Well, that's enough hangin' out with a bunch a' girls. I'm out."

"I'm comin with ya." Okuda said, quickly turning off his gameboy and hurrying after Asuma.

Seki stood up silently and followed them, still reading. When the door shut, Momoko instantly launched into the rest of the details.

"And then he asked me if I wanted to do anything else, and then-"

Then, after about a week of having to let my stomach bruise heal, I was discharged from the hospital. I felt like a new person, and I instantly decided to head for the skate park, regardless of what the doctors said. Blossom and Miyako told me that Mojo showed up a few times during the week, and everytime, they blasted his butt back to the zoo.

To remedy my extremely dislike of hanging out with the RowdyRuff Boys, I just played sports, but even then I couldn't completely get away from them.

It wasn't as bad though, because even though Okuda was a moron, he wasn't too bad at basketball.

Dribbling the ball at a crazy speed, even without his powers, I still easily nabbed the ball from his grasp and scored. He made a huge scene of losing, but I shut him up by snapping for another game. Momoko suggested one more sleepover, this time, at her house. I reluctantly agreed, because I knew the subject of the entire thing.

And I wasn't wrong. Those two were starting to really like those stupid guys. I hated it! I hated hated hated it! I wanted to tell them that Okuda was the one who pushed me off the roof, wanted to tell them that he's the one who landed me in the hospital for a week, and that after everything, I was nice enough to keep my mouth shut. But I still kept quiet. I didn't know why, but the thought of what Okuda would do to me if I did tell them…well, he knew I couldn't transform freely now.

I can't say that was a good thing.

I listened to Momoko go on and on about Asuma, Miyako nod and agree every now and then, putting something in about Seki when Momoko paused.

"What about you Kaoru?" Momoko asked, and I froze, a shiver going up my spine. Damn, so they did remember I was here.

"What about me?" I asked, stared at them with a half glare, but they didn't notice.

Miyako giggled, "You play sports a lot with Okuda don't you? Do you like him too?"

I glared at Miyako and snapped, "No. I don't know who would! He's annoying, and as you might put it, entirely insensitive, but as I would put it, he's a hardass."

Momoko laughed, and nodded, "That's definetely true!"

I was glad that Momoko agreed that he was an entire idiot, and that she wasn't going to try and do anymore matchmaking. It wouldn't work anyway. Okuda never really did what you wanted him to, even if it was Asuma barking the orders. He was like magpie, always getting distracted from the main goal by a shiny object. Last time, I was positive the shiny object was simply the fear of killing someone.

I smirked and stared out Momoko's bedroom window. So he really was a softie that tried too hard to be a hardass. Well, then again, he might've just been scared of what might happen afterwards, if he really did kill me.

Kill me. Those two words, were words me and Okuda used a lot, when we played basketball. I always wanted to know why he didn't 'kill me', why he even started trying to 'kill me', and why he caught me at the end, causing his whole façade to come crashing back to earth.

I tapped my fingernail on the windowpane. Okuda didn't like remembering what he did to me. I think he was really impressed that even when he was about to 'kill me' I could still treat him like Okuda, in other words, like dirt. How, I didn't even beg for my life, like he'd probably expected. I admit, the thought flashed through my mind more then once during that moment in my life, but, really. It was Butch who was about to kill me. I would rather DIE then beg to him.

"Want some fruit gummies?" Momoko asked me out of the blue.

"Oh…sure!" I said, taking a small handful. The subject finally changed to school, clothes, summer vacation, and what everyone was doing for the fast arriving summer.

Miyako grinned and said that she'd spend most of her time at the mall, and Miyako said the park and the grocery store were for her. I wondered how that girl didn't get fat, but I didn't dare to voice it.

"I'm probably gonna have to find new places to hang out." I said, rather disgruntled, "I remember seeing those three at the arcade all the time before they destroyed it, and they're probably always at the skate park too."

Miyako giggled, "You really don't like them, do you?"

Gritting my teeth, I snapped, "Who would! They're just-….nevermind." They didn't press for me to continue. I saw through their little joke. Easily.

It would be tomorrow, in which after two weeks of agonizing hanging out with us, that they would crush everything. How did I know? Okuda told me, just before I fell off the roof. He'd expected me to die with the secret, but I didn't. I just didn't say anything about it. I didn't want to be the one to crush Momoko and Miyako. And even then, they wouldn't believe me.

I'd just alerted Peach, who was probably now setting up a bunch of supplies for when we were rolled into the lab, beat up beyond repair.

"Kaoru!" Momoko snapped, shaking my arm.

"Huh?" I mumbled, and Momoko sighed.

"I've been trying to get your attention for forever!" She snapped, "What do you think? Wanna hang out at the lab with us tomorrow? You haven't been there for a week!"

I blinked. It would be easier to react sooner when they wrecked half the city if we were at the lab. Professor Utonium would prepare materials for our return earlier, after seeing what happened last time. My shoulder still ached, but it was really just sore.

"Sure!" I said, as cheerfully as I could.

33333333333333333333333333333333

Momoko thought Kaoru was absolutely crazy. Why was she staring so hard at the monitor screens? Nothing was going to happen today! She had another date with Asuma, Miyako was going to have her first date with Seki, and it was all happening today! Momoko glanced at Miyako, who nodded.

"Kaoru!" She called, waving the girl over. She still stared over her shoulder at the monitors, but asked bitterly, "What?"

"You're going to have to hang out here, because me and Miyako have a double date!" Momoko grinned and Kaoru grabbed her shoulders, totally the reaction the girl hadn't been expecting.

"WHAT!" Kaoru screeched, "YOU BELIEVE THAT-"

A monitor flickered on, and Kaoru dashed over, her face so close to the screen Miyako was amazed she could see anything going on at all.

"I knew it." Kaoru grumbled, "It's a trick, let's go!"

Peach looked up at the screen and gave a whine, before Kaoru shook her head and snapped, "No time! Let's go!"

"We don't even know what's going on yet Kaoru, wait a second!" Momoko snapped, walking over to the screen. Kaoru wanted to yell, 'you don't need to know!' but either way, it was too late. Momoko took a step back, as though it would make the screen stop playing the scene.

Miyako peered over her shoulder, and Kaoru snapped, "NOW!"

Startled, Peach called, "PowerPuff Z Da Wan!"

I didn't think on my transformation, only how long it was taking. I wasn't gonna let them get away with their plan, and this was my chance! Too bad Momoko and Miyako were coming, but I couldn't handle them alone. But….

"Braaaain cramp!" I managed to whine, as we flew out of the open window.

"I wonder why they're doing this…" Bubbles asked, a rather disappointed expression on her face.

"I don't know, but we've gotten too used to being around them- YAAAAH!" Blossom was gone in a streak of crimson, and before I could register that they'd found us instead, Bubbles was gone in a flash of navy.

Floating cautiously and keeping a sharp eye out for Butch, it wasn't long before I too, disappeared from my spot, crashing into the ground after feeling someone ram their foot exactly on the spot where my bruise was awhile ago. His annoying laugh came, and grabbing his ankle, I pulled it aside, making him trip and fall. He would've fallen on top of me, but I scooted away before the fat lug could land on me.

A sharp scream came from my right and I turned to see Boomer tossing Bubbles around like a ragdoll- by her pigtails again.

Scrambling to my feet, I almost flew off, but a hand wrapped itself around my ankle and sent my flying over Butch's head to slam into the ground face first, before Butch let go and stood up, brushing off his clothes.

"Ow Ow Ow!" Blossom was yelling, as Brick pulled on her hair as well. I was glad I had short hair, but it didn't make much difference when Butch grabbed my arm and shook it.

"Cheater!" I yelled, slapping a hand onto my shoulder.

"How so?" He sneered, "Just because I know more about my enemy's weakness…"

"Let- go!" I kicked him square in the face, but he didn't let go of my arm, making me stumble forward as he stumbled backwards.

A black shoe mark ran from his forehead to mouth, and he looked extremely peeved, "Not quite!" He snarled, his grip on my arm tightening till I was sure my arm was going to have to be amputated from lack of blood circulation, making me drop my hammer. It wasn't long till I was sent crashing through the window of the lab, Ken asking, "Are you okay!"

"I'm FINE!" I snarled more annoyed then I'd intended it to be, and charging out the window, I was hurtling toward Butch and slamming my good shoulder into his stomach, sending him flying as well. He didn't bother to stop himself, buying me some time to pick up my hammer, and slam it on the back of Boomer's head, before a foot collided with my stomach again.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried, having had her pigtails let go when Boomer turned to kick me. She quickly made a gigantic bubble, and Boomer turned around to see it looming over him, pressing him into it, he pounded on the surface of the bubble angrily.

"Yes!" I choked out, one hand over my beaten stomach and another grasping my hammer, "Nice one!"

"Thanks!" Bubbles giggled, "We have to help Blossom!" Four bubbles followed her, all of which chased after Brick- after I'd brought my hammer down on his head. But the bubbles all popped, and Brick revealed something that sparkled in the sunlight. A pocket knife! He disappeared in a flash of crimson, not even a streak showing us in which direction he'd gone.

Until another POP sound brought my attention back to where Boomer was.

Freed, Brick snapped his pocket knife shut, and Butch appeared beside him.

"Boo." Butch smirked at me, making a motion toward his back.

"What is it?" I asked, turning aroud so Blossom and Bubbles could see, my face a flurry of confusion.

Bubbles' eyes grew wide and she screamed, flying away at top speed. She was immediately chased by Boomer, and Blossom stuttered "C-c-c-cockroach!" And she flew off after Bubbles, to also be tailed by Brick.

I raised and eyebrow at Butch, who was laughing his head off, and I brushed the bug off my back and swung my hammer at him, the victim easily dodging each swing, even while laughing! Gritting my teeth, I paused for a second, then slammed my hammer down on his head, sending him flying to the ground to land face first.

"It's about time!" I called down in a taunting way. When he didn't move or respond I wondered if I'd knocked him out. Landing cautiously in front of him I squatted down and leaned over to see his face, which was contorted with something I guessed was pain, but nonetheless, it had that 'I'm not concious' look to it.

"Wow that was easier then I thought!" I scoffed turning around and preparing to fly off.

Grabbing my ankle like before, this time, he used my ankle to propel himself upward and ram into my back, making me tumble forward. His breathing was uneven, shallow quick breaths ran in and out of his mouth and one of his eyes was narrowed. I'd done that, and I wasn't ashamed to admit it either. But he was definetely not a pretty sight when he glared at me, fists clenched and advancing.

This time, as Buttercup, I wasn't the least bit frightened, and grabbing my hammer, I took advantage of his slowed reflexes and swung my hammer at his left shoulder, making him hit the dirt again. Hard too.

"That's for not giving me time to transform!" I swung the hammer at his back, sending him back into the air again, "That's for THROWIN ME OFF A ROOF!"

Gravity brought him back down, and I caught him by the collar, muttering disgustedly, "And that's for catching me before I hit the ground." Tossing him onto the ground and flying off, I swear I vaguely saw him get up and laugh out of the corner of my eye.


	8. Chapter 8: The End of Forever

Laaast Chappu. So I was able to get it all up today. I'll start putting up the sequel now as well. Just look for it in my profile, I'm sure you'll find it….er…soon enough. I have another story I've got to put up as well, but it won't take as long. Only one chapter so far, so by the time you read it all- look for the sequel,

Suteki Tear Drops!

333333333333333333333333333333333

"You really think I'd go out with you? I mean really, out of the entire school, you!" Brick laughed as Blossom struggled to keep herself in the air, "Maybe if you weren't such a romance freak, then there would've been half a percent chance that I might consider going out with you for REAL, but then again, that's out of one hundred!"

Blossom didn't reply, simply lifted her hand and yo-yo over her head and threw it out at Brick, who moved aside easily and dodged the attack.

"S-stand still!" She panted, moving backwards and shooting again.

"Missed me again?" Brick asked tauntingly, grabbing the yo-yo, "You can't beat me in your state! You're ready to fall right out of the sky like a dead house fly! You're as annoying as one at the very least."

Gritting her teeth, Blossom pulled on the string of her yo-yo, trying to pull it away from the boy.

"And you won't DIE like a COCKROACH!" A voice yelled, and a yellow hammer blasted Brick away, making him fall into the ground at an amazing speed, blowing away the grass and trees around the area to make a sort of crater.

Catching her breath, Blossom thanked Buttercup, before the two quickly flew off to look for Bubbles, who was nowhere in sight.

"S-SEKI STOP!" A shrill scream came from the opposite direction the two were flying. The duo sped toward the voice as fast as their exhausted selves could bring them, and the sight was much less then pretty when they arrived.

The buildings and homes around the two were smashed and mutilated, glass broken and concrete blown to bits. On the ground, was Bubbles, her bubble wand laying broken into four pieces at Boomer's feet, who was staring down indifferently at the pathetic sight. Her hair pulled down from the abuse, the two hair ties also lay at Boomer's feet, and bruised and cut up, Bubbles was struggling to her feet.

"Bubbles!" The two in the sky cried out, and Bubbles flinched, one of her knees giving out making her trip forward.

Boomer took a step forward, breaking the circle of the bubble wand in half, and continuing forward, Buttercup raised her hammer over her head and charged, just to be glanced at boredly by Boomer, and rammed aside by a new arrival.

Butch laughed at Boomer who blinked, his face a complete blank though traces of a smile playing on the straight line that was his lips.

"Man, you're brutal!" Butch called, "If I knew you were beating her up this badly I wouldn't have held back!"

_'Held back!'_ Buttercup thought angrily, knowing very well that Butch had done no such thing, and was just showing off.

"You told me to break her." Boomer replied, leaning over and picking up Bubbles by her collar, "I haven't finished yet."

Butch smirked stepping his foot on my head, saying, "You took us seriously? Man take a look at her! We meant mentally," Butch tapped the side of his forehead, "Not physically. You take things too literal. You ain't Boomer, you're Seki."

Blossom blinked from Butch, to Boomer, until a fist came crashing down on her head, sending her unconcious to the ground.

"Daaaamn." Brick had removed his hat and was currently rubbing his head vigorously, "That hammer hurts!"

"No kidding." Butch said revealing to the other two his purple and blue shoulder. The two stared at Boomer, who was staring lightly at Bubbles.

Blinking, he muttered, "I wonder why she isn't crying yet."

"Yeah that's kind of odd. She looks pretty beat up. What'd you do, wipe out the entire city throwing her around by her hair or something?" Brick asked, laughing and folding his arms.

"No." Boomer replied shaking his head and smirking, "It was easy, what with all those bubbles she threw at me. I just popped them all and she was already exhausted by the end of it. Just took a good pull at both her pigtails and a few punches to reduce her to this."

Butch rolled his eyes, "You've got it too easy. This girl," He dug his heel into the side of Buttercup's head, "never gives up. In other words, I think she's taped her eyes open or something, she never goes unconcious!"

"Her eyes are open." Boomer pointed out blatantly.

A silence was shared, and Brick bluntly said, "Take it back Butch, this guy's definetely Boomer."

"Yeah." Butch agreed.

His smirk wiped from his face, Boomer pointed to himself with his free hand and said, "I've been Boomer!"

His two friends slapped their foreheads and groaned at his ignorance, before Brick shouted, "FINISH THEM!"

Butch picked up his foot and a green orb of energy formed in front of his palm, outstretched to face Buttercup, who was currently picking herself up.

Boomer didn't move for a second before Brick began to tap his foot impatiently, at that time in which he wrapped and arm around Bubbles' waist and wrapped the fingers of his other hand around her neck.

"S-Seki, d-don't!" Bubbles whimpered, and Boomer's eyes closed, when a dark blue glow emitted from the hand around her neck.

"DO IT ALREADY!" Brick yelled, and Butch's green sphere collided with Buttercup, sending her crashing into an almost half demolished building, causing everything to cave in around her, and a dark blue light engulfing Bubbles, who stayed put for Boomer's arm, enduring the beginning impact of the attack the entire way through, instead of merely hitting the end and flying off.

"Good." Brick smirked, snapping his fingers as four crimson orbs circled around his shoulders, and flew down to press a burn on either of Blossom's shoulders, and one on either of her legs, "Now let's go before anybody figures out this fight is over."

An arm untangled itself from Bubbles' waist, making her slip and fall with a heavy thud.

A hand that was digging around the rubbles of a collapsed building for the victim underneath paused and left the scene as three streaks of navy, green, and crimson streamed off toward the setting sun.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_"You really outdid yourself Seki." Asuma smirked, the next day at school when not one of the three girls had arrived._

"Thank you Asuma." Seki replied, his eyes on a new book.

"Man that was fun." Okuda stretched, "But my shoulder still hurts like hell."

Asuma scoffed, "That's what happens when you get a hammer slammed into it. Doubt it'll heal for about a good month or so. We'll hold off on doing anything to excessive until then. As for them…." He put his hands behind his head and Seki closed his eyes.

"I'd imagine they'll never completely recover." Seki interuppted, snapping his book shut with a single hand and stuffing it into his bag.

"Course not." Okuda replied, "But I see you didn't go all the way with Bubbles. What stopped you from killing her?"

Seki blinked his gaze over to Okuda, who was wearing his usual sleeveless basketball jersey, showing off his disgusting bruise like a proud battle scar, when Seki replied coolly, "Same thing that kept you from killing Buttercup."

"Shut up." Asuma said, silencing the two, "We're at school, remember?"

"It's boring." Okuda moaned, letting his head slam down on his desk.

Seki sighed, and pulled out his notebook, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the roof."

Asuma nodded, and Okuda rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it odd that he took our plan so seriously?" Okuda asked, "You think he had a plan of his own?"

Asuma smirked, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on the intertwined fingers, saying calmly, "Seki's always going to be a mystery. But I definetely think that he had his own plan from the start. He was always so cheerful and smiley around Miyako. That's not Seki at all."

Okuda scoffed, smirking as well and staring at the now closed door, "Looks like we all had our own individual plans." 

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

It took me a week to be able to sit up straight, and by then, I already didn't feel like sitting up ever again. Everything ached, my head, my legs, my arms, my neck. I felt like a rock, sitting unmoving on the white bed in the lab.

Professor Utonium and Ken were constantly working on that invention, ever so rigorously, and the thought almost brought a smile to my face.

It was on the second week of not moving that Ken came in, asking me if I was well enough to sit up. I didn't feel like it, but I knew I could, so I did. The only thing I could think about was how much I wanted to see Kaoru and Momoko, who were in different rooms, because the three of us needed at least another three days of healing apart before we could be in the same room.

"Seki came," Ken said, shaking all over, "He looked really mad- okay, he didn't look like he felt anything, but I think he was mad, but he told me to give you this…be careful, I don't know what could be inside it."

I blinked, and turned to face the window, muttering, "I don't want it."

Ken sighed, and put the box on my nightstand, returning to help Professor Utonium again.

Three days later, after seeing Momoko and Kaoru in states that were at the very least, better then mine, I was cheerful enough to tell them that Seki had stopped by the lab.

They were well enough to yell in surprise, "WHAT!"

I showed them the long light blue box with white ribbons on it, and said, "It's probably another piece of jewlery, judging by the box."

"A necklace." Momoko nodded, "So open it!"

I was reluctant, as I now wanted nothing that was once Seki's, or at least, something he'd given me, but I opened it for Momoko nonetheless. She was right, it was a necklace, and it matched completely with the earrings, down to the last glass sphere.

"Pleh." Kaoru plopped back down on her bed, "What a useless gift."

I put it back on the nightstand and tried to get some sleep. I could hear Momoko and Kaoru breathing evenly, which always meant they were sleeping, because when they were awake, their breathing was coarse and the rate was everywhere.

Glancing at the box every now and then, on and off for what seemed like hours, I finally sighed and decided to look for the note I knew was there.

Underneath the light blue poof that supported the necklace, was a folded piece of notebook paper, and I shook my head, declaring myself too kind and caring for my own good. Unfolding it I read it slowly, Seki's bored, casual tone mixing with my cheerful girly voice in my mind, until it completely became the voice of the mysterious boy who'd been so kind to me, who's voice was not cheerful, nor depressed, simply there to comfort somebody who needs to be comforted.

_Dear Miyako,_

I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, because neither will you give it to me, nor do I want it. I'm not going to apologize for hurting you to the extent I did, and I hope that you don't expect me too. The reason I'm giving you this necklace is because my mother told me that no beautiful girl should go with half of a complete set of anything. I don't expect you to wear the necklace, and I halfly don't expect you to read this note. There's nothing I can, or will do to change your mind, because I know that you do not view me as the boy who invited you to his home, accepted your invitation to the park, nor the boy who ate lunch with you on this very rooftop.

Because that boy doesn't exist. You may have deducted that Asuma and Okuda had done much of their own planning and scheming to make me a tool to break your spirit and cheer, but I assure you it is hardly entirely their fault. I knew of their plans, and took everything one step further, even as far as suggesting that you could possibly be a friend, when I knew you were much more then that, no matter how much I knew that I would never like you the way you had begun to like me.

I would like to remind you of something Okuda and Kaoru seemed to be the only one's to remember, that I am a RowdyRuff Boy, and the only way you can ever become one is for yourself to hate girls. I trust you understand now that I am no different, nor have I ever changed the outlook that I, as a male, are superior to females like you. It is a very sterotypical outlook, I admit this that Asuma will not, but my mind does not change nonetheless.

I would like to tell you that no matter how much we may hate each other in the coming days, I will always be glad that I was chosen to be Asuma and Okuda's tools, in causing you to fall for me, because I promise you that you will be the only girl whom I fell for, even if it was only ever halfway. I could tell you so much more then what I have, but I should expect that by the end of this letter, you will tire of reading of my indifference and heartless attitude, therefore, I will wrap this up with a simple sentence.

As fake as our relationship was, you will one day be the only girl who will ever be able to find her way around my heart….again.

I promise both you, and myself this. 

In fancy, spindly, round cursive, the name 'Seki' was written across the bottom, and I folded the letter back up, replacing it to where it belonged, underneath the necklace.

"I'll find my way there again then Seki." I said, smiling, at the box as I re-tied the ribbons, "And I'll hold you true to your word."


End file.
